Geek or Pop Star?
by Ellishia
Summary: Sakura Kazuki is a geek transfer student, bullied and avoided by many, but what they didn't know is that under that geek facade of hers, hide one of the world's most popular pop star, Sakura Haruno!
1. Chapter 1: Hello Sakura Kazuki!

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I got this idea from TV show 'Hannah Montana'. Who among you watches it? I used to watch it, but not anymore. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the talent, the imagination nor the skill to own something as great as Naruto. Only Kishimoto has it.

––––• **(-•Summary: •-) •––––**

Sakura Kazuki is a transfer student, people see her as a geek, unfashionable, outcast or any similar words. But what they didn't know, under that geek façade of hers, hides the one of the world's most popular, admired popstar, Sakura Haruno! But what if a certain raven haired boy and his friends come close to the truth? Will she still be able to hide it?

**Chapter 1:**

**Hello Sakura Kazuki!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome our beloved pop star, Haruno Sakura, singing her last song for the night!" The host said from the side as the floor in the middle opens and the crowd goes wild. A young lady, with pink hair wearing a white t-shirt and a skirt with a black suspender paired with white socks that reach above her knees and flat boots, emerge from the floor. This girl is known as Sakura Haruno, one of the world's most popular pop star.

"Hello, everybody are you all having fun?" She asked as the crowd yelled 'yeah'. "I can't hear you?" And the crowd yells louder.

"Well, for my last song, I will be singing 'Best of Both Worlds' composed by yours truly." She started singing as the back up dancers suddenly appeared on the stage.

**Oh yeah**

**Come on**

**You get the limo out front**

**Hottest styles, every shoe, every color**

**Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun**

**It's really you but no one ever discovers**

**In some ways you're just like all your friends**

**But on stage you're a star**

The crowd started singing with her … As she and the dancers started to do the dance moves.

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Chill it out, take it slow**

**Then you rock out the show**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds**

**The best of both worlds**

**You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)**

**Hear your songs on the radio**

**Livin' two lives is a little weird**

**But school's cool cause nobody knows**

**Yeah you get to be a small town girl**

**But big time when you play your guitar**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Chill it out, take it slow**

**Then you rock out the show**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both**

**You know the best of both worlds**

**Pictures and autographs**

**You get your face in all the magazines**

**The best parts that you get to be whoever you wanna be**

She went in front, held the mike to the crowd and the crowd started to yell,

**(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!**

**(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!**

**(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!**

**Who would've thought that a girl like me**

**Would double as a superstar**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Chill it out, take it slow**

**Then you rock out the show**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Without the shades and the hair**

**You can go anywhere**

**You get the best of both girls**

**Mix it all together**

**Oh, yeah**

**It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds**

She end the song with a pose and said, "Thank you everybody for coming tonight! Please keep on watching my upcoming concerts! Love you all! Thank you very much!" Then she exited to the backstage.

"That was terrific Sakura!" Anko, her manager exclaimed, "You totally rock the house! You deserved the title 'Pop Princess'." Sakura smiled at her and then said, "Thank you very much Anko. But I wouldn't have done it if it weren't because of you." She gave Anko a huge hug and as a response Anko patted her head, "Modest as always, huh. You never change. Well, off you go now. You still have fans waiting outside." Sakura nodded and went to her changing room.

She enter the room, inside there were two vanities, a full body mirror, two big rack of clothes, a cream colored sofa, a bathroom and a table in the middle of the room overflowing with different kinds flowers. She went to the bathroom and after a good 15 minutes she went out fully dress. She was wearing a white top with abstract designs in gold print, a skirt that reach her knees and a pair of ankle-length sneakers, she isn't wearing any make-up except a small amount of blush on and clear lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection, and then there came a knock from the door.

"Come in." Sakura said. Then the door opened and a reveal a slightly sleepy Anko, who wouldn't be it's almost like 4 in the morning, the concert took longer than they thought. "You ready to go? All of your clothes are already in the limo." Anko said as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah."

They head to the exit which was surrounded by shouting fans. Sakura stopped for some pictures and autographs for them. Then she headed to the black limo which is waiting for her to get in, but before she goes she stopped and faced all of her fans and said, "Thank you very much for the wonderful evening everybody. Hope to see you again!" Then she gave them a breath-taking smile and wave. She entered the limo, and sat next to Anko.

Sakura rested her head on the headboard as she released a deep sigh. Anko took this time to initiate a conversation, "You know Sakura your father called." At the mention of her father Sakura snapped her head in Anko's direction and gave her an unreadable expression.

"What's with the face?" Anko pointed out.

"I'm just surprised that he still knows that he have a daughter. I haven't heard anything from him for more than a year, mom probably asked him to call me."

Anko laughed at this statement. Sakura and her father are not exactly what you would call good terms as a matter of fact, their relationship is very far from it. Her parents are always overseas and rarely see her, all they do is sent her money, like she didn't have enough already, but Sakura's mom tries to call her every now and then.

"Actually, he called to inform us that he enrolled you in a school. Konoha Institute." She watched as Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation then continued, "He said that it's time for you to learn how to mingle with others around your age."

"So, he decided to take this time to care for me now?" she sighed then said in a bored voice, "When will I start?"

"On Monday, two days from now. All the necessary preparations have already been done, no need for you to worry. The agency decided to move you in a new place," Sakura raised an eyebrow at this statement, "it's a five-class hotel near your school."

The car came to a halt, and the driver opened the door for them. Sakura went out and her jaw dropped to the ground. In front of her was a building with what 30-Sakura really don't know-floors. Huge pots of plants lined the entryway and the glass doors are automatically opening and closing itself as a guest approached it. On one side, Sakura can clearly see a coffee shop through the glass window inside the hotel and on the other...what is that? Is that a department store?

Even during dawn, the hotel is swarming with activity.

"Well then, I'll leave everything up to you. Just remember to keep a low profile, it's better if the reporters don't know anything about this. I'll be going now, take care of yourself. Good night or I better say good morning." Anko reentered the limo chuckling to herself. The driver closed the door and bowed to Sakura then he too reentered the car. Sakura shook her head as she watched the car move with a smile on her face.

* * *

She entered the place and slightly shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. She approached the receptionist, which is a he, and immediately handed her a card key with a piece of letter, saying that they are already informed. With a thank you she road the elevator. She opened the piece of letter and cannot help but glare at the offensive thing.

**To Sakura-chan,**

**I hope that you like your new place. Isn't it amazing, yeah? I have it personally decorated for you.**

**And hope that you will appreciate my efforts.** _Yeah right._

**So you owe me big time for this. **_I didn't ask you to do this._** I didn't know what your father was planning enrolling you and everything, yeah.**

**But I hope that you will enjoy your new school. **_Why do I sensed sarcasm in it?_

**- Your _loving_** (Sakura almost scoffed at this part) **Shachou.**

And now here she is standing on the 25th floor's hallway staring at the mahogany door in front of her. She opened it using the card and entered it cautiously . The place was pitch black save for the light coming from the room's balcony and smelled faintly of sea, probably air freshener. She searched for the light switch and found it without much hassle.

The light was bright and she has to squint her eyes at the sudden brightness of the place. But even with half-lidded eyes she can still see how 'personally decorated' the place is. In front of her was the living room, on the far right side was the kitchen together with the dining room. And on her left side were two doors. The floor was made of dark wood.

Her living room was simple at best. Cream colored sofa, orange bean bags, a plasma t.v, a coffee table and a large red rag underneath all of it. There's also a telephone in the room. Shelves and framed pictures of her lined the whitish walls. If the living room was ordinary, the kitchen is anything but ordinary. Abstract designs adorned the wall. A marble grayish island is separating the kitchen from the dining area. And everything is brownish, including the wooden dining table and the working area.

But what caught her attention the most is the refrigerator, it's..._metallic pink_! Sakura stared at it for a few moments before deciding not to dwell on the fact much longer. Then she headed, to what she's thinking to be her room.

It was painted with pink and white horizontal lines. A double bed stood in the middle and on one side was a closet, she figured it was a walk-in one, on the other side is a small dresser or vanity and slightly beside the bed was a desk with books and her laptop on it. There's also a t.v beside the doorway she's standing on with a table underneath it.

Without further ado, she opened her closet and it really is walk-in. She went inside and notice one thing: on her left side are her own clothes and on the other side are clothes that she doesn't remember owning. On closer inspection she notice that there's a white paper sticking on one of the outfits. She can't help but laugh at the contents:

**Sakura,**

**I bought new outfits. Since I think your wardrobe is getting awfully old.**

**Your manager, Anko.**

_People really love leaving notes._ She walked back in to her room holding a pair of pajamas which she soon change into and dropped on her comfy bed, gracelessly. _So tired._ From the window in her room she can already tell that the sun is slowly rising in the horizon. And cannot help but smile at view. _Maybe I really do owe Shachou for this._**  
**

* * *

Monday, the day Sakura will add a new page to her life. Two days have passed since she arrived in Konoha; everything is going pretty well for her. She spend the weekend, other than going to her work, making herself familiar with the place and buying things for her supposedly disguise which is the main reason she woke up today earlier than usual.

She has been thinking about it, she want to be treated as normal for once in her life. And if she wants to stay _unknown_, she has to keep a low profile. This means becoming somebody who no one will notice, in short: a geek.

'_If I pretend to be a nerd, no one will bother about me but there's a possibility no one wants to be my friend me too.'_ She sighed as she looks at herself in a full body mirror. _'Well, I guess I just have to try my best in making friends then.'_

She stared contentedly at her new appearance in the mirror. Her hair is tied in two braids and is now dyed in auburn color (pink hair doesn't exactly go with keeping low), thick rimmed glasses hide her unique colored emerald eyes from others and she's wearing a uniform twice her original size.

"Perfect. No one will recognize me in this." And with that said she left the house with confidence.

* * *

Sakura is currently walking to school even though Anko suggested that she took the car to school. Konoha Institute is not even that far, in fact from her house to school was just a 10 minutes walk. And besides she enjoys walking and blending in with the surroundings. Ahh~! So great, the trees dancing on the streets, birds singing their morning songs, the breeze hitting her face. It's so peaceful… maybe not.

"SASUKE-TEME, HURRY UP! THERE ALREADY LEAVING US BEHIND!" shouted a boy with a bright blond hair and cerulean eyes. He was wearing black pants paired with a red long sleeve shirt with beige necktie and over it is also beige blazer with black lines on the edges, a crest on the left sleeve. He was wearing the uniform quite messily.

'_What a loud person. Shouting that loud even though it seems that the person his talking to is not even 2 meters behind him'_ Sakura stared at the other person who possess a weird raven colored hair styled as a chicken butt.

"Stop shouting" Said the boy with raven hair and lazily glaring at the blond boy, a frown adorning his face. He was also wearing the same uniform the blond boy was wearing with his blazer wide open.

"Naruto! Will you keep it down?" Scolded the girl with brown hair tied in two buns. "Some people are still having their beauty sleep at this time." Commented a girl with platinum blond hair tied in a high ponytail.

'_We're wearing the same uniform. It looks like they also go to the same school as me._' The uniform she's talking about is composed of a black pleated skirt, a red long sleeved shirt with a beige necktie and a beige blazer with the crest of their school in the left shoulder. It is almost exactly the same with the male uniform.

"You guys are so troublesome." Said the boy with light brown hair tied in a very high ponytail that it makes him look like he has a pineapple on his head. He was walking with half lidded eyes.

The boy with coffee colored hair in a low ponytail kept quiet and obviously tried to ignore the situation, among all of the boys, he's the only one wearing the uniform properly.

"A-Ah. You guys sh-shouldn't be arguing." A girl with midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes voiced out from behind the group. Her eyes are the same with that of the boy with coffee colored hair.

The crowd passes by Sakura without even noticing her presence and continues walking to school. Even though the group is already outside her line of sight, she is still able to hear the words that they were saying like, 'It's not my fault.' 'Shut up' then she heard a yell.

After standing there for a few more seconds, Sakura also continued walking while wearing an amuse expression and in less than 5 minutes, she reached her new school, Konoha Institute. It was very huge; the gates are made of gold and expensive cars are coming in and out of it. There was a beautiful garden at the back of the school filled with different kinds of plants and trees. In the entryway stood a huge fountain and planted on the sides are cherry blossoms trees. The school is consists of at least 6 huge buildings, an outdoor and an indoor swimming pool and an open field. There was also a clock tower positioned on the far right side of the courtyard.

Sakura stared at the golden plate containing the name of the school, took a deep breath and calmly started her walk to the principal's office. As she walks around, she was continuously being bumped to, step on, looked at and laughed at.

'_Okay, easy Sakura. This is to be expected. Just be more careful while walking._' She thought as she, once again, is picking up her fallen books.

* * *

The bell exactly rang when Sakura entered the Principal's office. She gave a bow to the person who opened the door who in turn bow at her too and gave a kind smile. "You must be Sakura. I'm Shizune, the principal's secretary. Please sit here while you wait," the woman with short black hair called Shizune led her to the sofa in the middle of the room; "Tsunade-dono would like to have a word with you."

Sakura although confused sat on the sofa while Shizune went inside the mahogany double doors on the left side of the room. '_What's happening? I only came to get my schedule. Why am I suddenly going to talk to the principal?_' Due to nervousness, she spent the entire time looking down at her hands on her lap and when she heard the double doors open she quickly get on her feet.

When she looks up she saw a woman that looks like in her late 30's. This woman waved Shizune out of the room which the other obediently complied.

"Good Morning. I'm Tsunade, the principal of Konoha Institute. It's a pleasure to meet you… Haruno Sakura-san?" The woman with blonde hair tied in two low pigtails turned to her with questioning eyes.

"Hai. My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura tried to say as confidently as she could, "But in the mean while please call me… Kazuki Sakura."

**Author's Note: Yay~! Chapter one is already finished. So did you guys like it? Is it worth your time? Love to hear your opinion. R&R. Constructive criticisms are welcome. **

**The song 'Best of Both Worlds' is not really written by Sakura. I just want to make it clear. And about the concert, I don't really know anything what you do during a concert, because I've never been in one.**

**And by the way, will you tell me if the uniform is okay? I was seriously having a hard time with the uniform and its color. I was choosing whether to go with a black or a beige necktie but in the end I went with the beige one. So, I really want to hear your opinion.**

**I should say good-bye now. Until next time.**

**Ellishia**

_Rewritten: 03-10-10_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day and New Friends?

**Author's Note: Hello! This is the 2nd chapter of 'Geek or Pop Star?' Hope you guys will like it! Apologies for the first chapter, for all the typos, wrong grammar and everything else. And for this chapter I'm going to skip some of Sakura's classes, I hope you don't mind. Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 2:**

**First Day and New Friends?**

"…I'm glad that Tsunade-sama didn't ask anything further after seeing me." Sakura sighed as she recalls the earlier events and stared at her class schedule.

**Konoha Institute**

**(Schedule of Classes)**

**Name: **_Kazuki, Sakura_** Teacher: **_Hatake Kakashi_

_Homeroom - Hatake Kakashi - Rm. 201_

_Biology - Orochimaru - Science Lab_

_English - Umino Iruka - Rm. 401_

_MATH - Hatake Kakashi - Rm. 201_

**LUNCH!**

_History - Morino Ibiki - Rm. 305_

_Home Ec. /P.E. - Chiyo/Maito Gai - Home Ec. /Gym_

_Music/Art - Yuuhi Kurinai - Music/Art Rm._

**Note for the student:**

_- You will have Home Economics and Art every Mon. Wed. and Fri._

_- Music and P.E. every Tue. and Thurs._

_You will receive your P.E. uniform from your P.E. teacher._

**That's all, Pls. enjoy your stay at Konoha Institute!**

She stop in front of a door with the label Rm. 201 and knocked twice before a white haired man with half of his face covered with a mask opened the door and the noise from the inside welcomed her like a splash of cold water.

"You must be the new student. I'm Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said as he let Sakura enter the room.

"Everyone, pls. listen." No one seemed to mind him; the students just continue doing their own businesses. Then suddenly, even to Sakura's surprise, what she thought to be a calm sensei slammed his hand to the board making all the students shut up.

"Everyone, meet the new student. Introduce yourself to us." Kakashi continued as if nothing happened

"Good morning, I'm Kazuki Sakura. It is nice to meet you all." Sakura bowed politely to the students and plastered a smile on her porcelain face even though she can hear them saying things like:

"Look at the way she dresses! Such a brick wall!"

"Hey! You! Transferred here next to me, so, that nerd can not sit here beside me."

"Does someone even wear that kind of hair style these days?"

"Look like someone just arrived to be our next bully toy."

And other things but Sakura couldn't really care less on what they think about her, on the contrary, she is feeling excited inside for being in school again after so many years. The last time she remembered stepping inside a school's premises was when she was like 8 years old, and that was before she entered showbiz.

Kakashi then once again began talking, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Now where should I sit you?" Kakashi thought as he looked around the class, until he found a sit next to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sakura, you will sit next to Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi said. "Naruto, can you raise your hand?"

* * *

Inside this classroom, a group of seven students sat at the back near the window and anyone who see them will probably be mesmerized by their inhumanly beauty or so other says. But it's quite different to Sakura, when Kakashi said that she will be sitting next to this boy called Naruto, gasps was heard everywhere with a couple of "what's" and "no way's". And when she actually sat on the chair beside this boy, and a hyper one at that, she noticed the students sitting around her and to her they all seemed…ordinary. Normal. Nothing extraordinary and unreachable like what she heard her classmates say.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde boy who remembered she saw this morning offered her a hand which she politely took and she too introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was sitting on his table, Indian style and grinning like crazy, "Let me introduce you to my friends…" he was about to introduce each when the persons about to be mentioned beat him to it.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura! I'm Yamanaka Ino, head cheerleader and most beautiful person in this school!" Ino said whipping her hair off her shoulder with full confidence. Sakura just sent her an amused look.

"Really, Ino. You're confidence never failed to shock me." the girl sporting two buns shook her head, "Hi. I'm Tenten, Matsushina Tenten. Captain of the volleyball team and track team, you're welcome in our team any time, Sakura."

"This is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata!" Ino interrupted before anyone could speak and pointed at the dark blue haired girl sitting beside her and was seated diagonally to Sakura, "P-Pleasure to me-meet you, Ka-Kazuki-san."

"Ahaha. No need to be so formal, Hinata-san." Sakura gave a small bow in Hinata's direction.

"Those guys over there…" Naruto decided to talk after being ignored for so long or so he considered to be, "Is Nara Shikamaru, he is considered to be a genius though I don't really believe it," Shikamaru waved a lazy hand in the air before he put down his head on his desk again, "Behind him, is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata-chan's cousin," Neji just gave her a curt nod which Sakura returned with a nod from herself, "And that guy beside Neji who also sits on your other side is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a teme, a big fat teme."

Naruto whispered to Sakura the last part which she giggled at. But unfortunately, the person in discussion heard it and without any hesitation sent Naruto a death glare which the blond returned with a V-sign.

"Naruto. Will you sit properly?" Kakashi pointed out as he continues reading what he considered his always-there-for-him orange book.

* * *

After a few more minutes of chatting and getting to know each other, the bell rang and students piled out of their own classrooms and hurriedly went to their next. Sakura first went to her locker near the main hall and was in the middle of putting some of her things in it when Ino jumped on her.

"Hey, hey! Sakura. You have Biology next right?" without even giving her the chance to answer, Ino dragged her to the direction of the Science Room leaving the task of closing her locker to Tenten.

As the 3 girls entered, the room immediately felt silent and all eyes fell on them. And of course, the unavoidable happened: the students started whispering among themselves.

"Who's that?"

"Why is she with Ino-san and Tenten-san?"

"Does she have no shame?"

It doesn't really affect Sakura, in fact she already faced worse being in her, but she cannot help but feel grateful when Tenten stand up for her, "Will you guys just shut it. Can't you see, we can clearly hear what you're saying?" After this one statement the room once again fell into a deep silence but glares were sent in Sakura's direction.

They seated at one table slightly in front and Sakura noticed that Neji and Hinata were also there. "Thank you." She said when they were finally seated.

"No prob. Those guys are really annoying anyway; always whispering behind someone's back but never having the courage to say it in the person's face." Tenten responded with a big grin on her perfect oval face.

While waiting for their teacher to come, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura engaged in a conversation about their summer vacation while Neji on the other hand was reading some kind of book. Actually, Tenten and Ino were doing all the talking while Hinata and Sakura are just listening.

Then suddenly the door opened, and Sakura swear that when she saw the person on the door or whatever you called the figure there, she have never been scared her entire life. There, standing and now walking inside the classroom, was a man with long black hair paired with snake like eyes and a skin so pale that it's almost white. He is with a boy wearing glasses with gray or silver hair and is pushing a cart of…are those snakes?

Sakura quickly averted her attention from the huge snakes making their way inside the room to her teacher, "Good Morning. Today, we have a new student in the class. Is Kazuki Sakura-san here?" he asked in his cold voice making Sakura shiver.

Ino nudge her in the side telling her to raise her hand which she hesitantly did so, "Ha-Hai, sensei."

Her teacher, which she found out to be called Orochimaru, looked at her up and down repeatedly with a smirk present on his face, "I hope that you will enjoy you're stay here, Kazuki-san."

And with that he asked her to sit down and he started the lesson.

* * *

"Ahh! That class is so boring!" Tenten stretched her arms as they went out of the room.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ino said as they slowly descended the stairs, "Neh Sakura, what's your next class?"

"English."

"Hmm. None of us three is having English at this time." Ino put her finger on her chin in a thinking position. "Do we know anyone with English class right now?"

They stop at the 4th floor for a moment and Sakura was about to say that she will be fine being alone when Hinata snap her fingers, "S-Sasuke have English ri-right now." The three girls shared a look that only left Sakura in puzzlement then they suddenly and literally drag her to the direction of her classroom.

When they arrived they opened the door with a loud bam and stared at the occupants, it didn't took them long to find the raven haired boy they were looking for and marched right up to him still dragging Sakura behind them.

Tenten and Ino then simultaneously slam their hand on Sasuke's desk making the boy glared at them. "What do you want?" Sasuke's cold yet silky voice rang in the air which made the fan girls in the room squeal.

"Oh, nothing. We just want you to do us a _little_ favor." Ino started with an innocent look on her face. Sasuke on the other hand just simply stared at her.

"And we want you to do it from today until the school year ends." Tenten added in a firm voice, this made Sasuke raise his eyebrow as if saying: _you call that _little. Sasuke stared at the two of them for a while before scratching the back of his head, crossing his arm in front of his chest, a muscular one at that, and leaned on his chair.

"What is it?"

The moment Tenten and Ino heard this; a huge smile appeared on their beautiful faces. "It's simple really," they then pushed Sakura, who they were hiding behind them all this time, in front of Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, just stared at Sakura up and down.

"We just want you to _watch over _Sakura every English class." At this time, Ino and Tenten are already grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke was about to refuse when Hinata decided to speak, "Since n-none of u-us have English be-besides you at th-this time, we would re-really appreciate it if you co-could _guide _Sakura in our stead."

Sasuke kept quiet for a moment, soon afterward he placed his elbow on his desk and placed his head on his hand and said, "Do whatever you want." He then turned his head and stared at the fluttering cherry blossoms outside the window.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata almost jumped in glee and seated Sakura next to Sasuke, luckily the chair is unoccupied. At the exact moment the bell rang signaling students namely Ino, Tenten and Hinata to go back to their own classrooms because class is about to start.

"See you later Sakura!" That was what Sakura last heard from them as they went out and closed the door.

Sakura stared aghast at the closed door and completely cannot believe what just happened and what is about to happen. First, she was literally dragged here in this classroom. Second, this guy named Sasuke was obviously _forced _to _guide _her, or in Sakura's point of view: baby sits her, but he won't even look in her direction!

And now, she is surrounded by a group of girls who are not wearing their uniform properly or even decently. _Their skirt is way high; I can already see their soul! Those shirts, it's way unbuttoned. If they are going to dressed up like that, why did they even put effort in putting clothes on? I mean, their appearance is as better as not wearing anything. _She thought as she observed the girls in front of her who seems to be talking to her.

"Hey! Are you listening to us?" One of the girls with brown hair slammed her hand on Sakura's desk.

"H-Huh?" Sakura answered as she was broken from her trance.

"You dared to ignore us?" the one with flaming red hair and black glasses shouted, more like shriek, in her face. This girl raised her hand and was already in position to slap her so Sakura instantly closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came instead she heard gasps.

She opened her eyes and it widen at the scene she saw.

The girl with her hand inches from Sakura's face was staring at a certain person, in fact all of the students inside the room are staring at that person!

Sakura turned her head to the side only to see Sasuke still sitting, unmoving from his spot, holding the wrist of the girl preventing her from slapping Sakura. "Don't you dare touch her, Karin." Sasuke narrowed her eyes at Karin's direction which made her withdraw her hand and walk away.

"L-Let's go girls!" They moved back to their seat and when they're finally gone Sakura turned towards Sasuke and gave her thanks.

"Hn." Sasuke went back to what he was doing before, watching the cherry blossoms. "Don't misunderstand. I'm only doing this 'cause Ino and the others ask me to."

"Oh." That was the only thing she said with a grin plastered on her face. _He is a nice guy after all, with an incredible sense of responsibility._

"Wipe that stupid look on your face." He said without even looking at her. "You look even stupider with it."

Sakura stared at the back of his head completely taken aback with what he said. _I take that back. His not nice after all, so rude! _She was about to say something when the front door opened, low and behold, Iruka-sensei. Perfect timing.

"Sorry I'm late. I have something I have to care off."

* * *

_**BING! BONG! BING! BONG!**_

_Ah, Thank God it's already lunch. _Sakura immediately put all of her things to her bag and dash out of the classroom. She was able to endure an hour with Sasuke's insults during English and still was able to endure another hour with Naruto's yelling during Math. She was even shock that she can still hear. Seriously. But that doesn't mean that she hate the blond actually she really likes Naruto a lot but it's just that he's…too loud.

"Sakura, what will you be having for lunch?" Tenten turned around her seat only to find Sakura's seat empty. "Where did she go Naruto?"

"I don't know. She was right there a minute ago!"

"She's fast." Shikamaru commented as he stretch his arms.

* * *

Sakura was sitting under the cherry blossom tree happily enjoying her lunch and the peacefulness surrounding her while it still lasts. She was thinking about the things that happened and her newly found friends. She was really thankful to them being friendly and all, well, at least most of them is. It's just that being with them doesn't exactly go to the criteria of: _keeping a low profile_.

_Sigh. What am I going to do? _She thought as she eats the last bit of rice in her lunchbox and was already repacking it when she heard someone shout: "SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked up from what she is doing and saw Naruto, Tenten and Ino running to her while the others walks behind them and without further ado, they seated themselves comfortably around her. Ino sat next to Sakura, beside Ino sat Hinata, who is sitting beside Naruto; beside him is Sasuke, who is sitting next to Shikamaru, who is beside Neji; beside Neji sat Tenten, who is sitting on the other side of Sakura.

"Hey there Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. "Mind if we join you?"

"Since you guys are already seated comfortably, I guess I don't mind."

The group started doing their own things: some eating lunch, some are sleeping, some are reading a book and most are talking about nonsense. Nonsense, in Sakura's opinion. Well, who wants to talk about boys, clothes, make-up, etc. etc.? Wait. Ino does. Haha.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics as she continues to read something on a paper. Ino was talking about boys and clothes nonstop for the past few minutes. Her audience? Well, of course the remaining girls who are laughing at something AND Naruto. Yes, Naruto is listening _interestedly _as Ino blabbers about boys.

Suddenly, Sakura almost choke on her soda when she heard someone say _her name_.

"You know what," Tenten said interrupting Ino from whatever she's saying; the girl just shot her a glare, "I heard Haruno Sakura is staying at Konohagakure."

The moment Tenten said this, time seems to stop. Everyone just stared at her, including Sakura with the can soda on her lips. "No way! I heard she's on U.S. tour right now!" Ino said slamming her hands on the ground.

"I can't be wrong. My sources are reliable one."

"Hmmm." Ino resumed to her former sitting position then added, "If that's so, I'm going to look for her then. For me, she's the best singer out there!"

Everyone nodded in agreement…except one.

"She's lame." As soon as Uchiha Sasuke said this the bell rang and he stood up from his seat and calmly walks back with his food tray in his hands. Everyone just stared at his back or in Ino and Tenten's case, drill hole in his head.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and students excitedly went out of the room. Sakura was already walking to the front gate lost in her own thoughts.

_Ahhh. I'm so tired. _She yawned as the front gate entered her line of sight. _I never thought that I will ever feel this tired outside of work._ Suddenly she cannot help but smile when the memory of today's Art Class flashed in her mind.

_**Today, they were assigned to paint the fruit basket positioned in the middle of the room. Everyone was quietly working on their own master pieces when suddenly Naruto's laughter filled the circular room.**_

_**He was laughing so hard that tears were leaking in his eyes; luckily Kurinai-sensei was outside the room. After a few more minutes of Naruto laughing and everyone staring weirdly at him, it was soon known that he was laughing at Ino's painting.**_

"_**What the hell is THAT?" he pointed at Ino's painting.**_

"_**Of course it's fruit basket, genius!" At this Naruto laughed even harder and barely managed to say, "It looks like a tree! HAHAHA!" Ino blushed at Naruto's comment and said that his painting looks like a river. And it all ended in a PAINT fight with Kurinai-sensei scolding everyone especially Ino and Naruto.**_

_**Surprisingly, everyone seemed to enjoy it. Even the stoic ones.**_

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the memory then to her surprise someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turns around, she saw Tenten staring worriedly at her.

"Sakura! Are you okay? We've been calling you for the past 5 minutes!"

"Haha. Gomen." Sakura replied weakly scratching the back of her head.

"Well, anyways, do you want to hang-out with us?" Ino asked her excitedly.

"Ahh, I can't. I still have some things to unpack at my house." _Lie._ Everything is already unpacked without even needing her to lift a finger. All thanks to her manager.

"We can help you if you want." Naruto offered.

"We can?" Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru all said at the same time. They obviously don't want to do any work. Lazy guys. Sigh.

"No worries. I can handle it by myself." Sakura bid them goodbye and ran to the opposite direction saying, "Thanks!"

* * *

Sakura arrived at the hotel and immediately went to her room. She changed clothes and washed her hair. After spending a few minutes in the bathroom, she went out and…viola! Haruno Sakura is back!

Feeling that she is getting hungry she went to the kitchen to make something for herself. She was already in the middle of chopping some vegetables when someone knock on the door.3 loud knocks._**  
**_

_Huh? Who could it be?_ She thought as she put down her cooking utensils and walks towards the door, _only Anko-san and Shachou knows that I live here._ She opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw the people standing in front of her.

"W-What are you d-doing here?"

**Author's Note: Hey! So how do you like this chapter? How about the cliffhanger? Well, I don't exactly call it a cliffhanger. By the way, I'm currently having trouble with Sakura's nickname for Sasuke, so if you have any suggestions I will gladly would like to hear it.**

**I'm trying to make interaction between the group and Sakura, especially with the three guys. I don't want them to appear cold and silent but sadly that's the image of them embedded on my poor mind. So I'm having quite a hard time. But I'll try my best for them to appear as sociable and friendly as much possible without them being too much of an OOC.  
**

**Your dear writer, Ellishia**

_Rewritten: 04-08-10_


	3. Chapter 3: Subaku Gaara, Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 3:**

**Subaku No Gaara: Friend or Foe?**

"W-What are you doing h-here?"

"Hello Saku-chan! Nice to see you too." a woman in her late thirties is standing in in red carpeted hallway of the hotel Sakura is staying, wearing an astounding dress.

"Is that a way we taught you how to greet other people? Why don't you let us in." The man in a black suit standing beside the woman strictly said. It wasn't a question nor was it a statement, it was an order. An order from someone Sakura could never defy.

She obediently opened the door wider while also keeping a blank face, trying to hide the emotions that started to well up in her chest.

_You taught me? Is there even something you taught me? _She wanted to say those words so badly in front of him but she managed to get hold of her self-control. Besides, how could she do that? Those people are the one who gave her life, her parents.

Silence reigned between the two parties as they settle themselves in the living room. That is, until Haruno Minami, started a conversation, "So, how are you dear? How's your new school? Are you enjoying it so far?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom. Thank you for worrying. The school is really nice; the teachers there are so hospitable." Sakura answered with a smile on her face. Yes, she said that she hates her parents for their negligence but after seeing her mother's bubbly personality again, that anger is sort of reduced.

"That is good. You better study hard, Sakura. That school costs us some fortune." Her father, Haruno Yutako, firmly stated. Immediately after that, the smile on Sakura's face vanished. Maybe her anger on her mother somehow decreased, but her anger in her father just kept on increasing every time they met.

_I never asked to be enrolled in Konoha Institute in the first place. I'm completely fine with being home-schooled._She thought as she looks down at her hands on her lap.

"Don't talk to Sakura like that Yutako." Minami lectured. After sending her husband a glare, she turned back to Sakura with a huge smile on her face, "Saku-chan, this place is quite nice isn't it? Do you like it?"

"Hai. It's really beautiful, okaa-san. Shachou is the one who asked me to live here."

The hours passed with them talking about things and her father making some remarks that never failed to make Sakura's blood boil. Her mother has this ability to make her laugh in her darkest moments while her father has this ability to cast a dark shadow in her happiest moments. What a weird combination.

"Saku-chan, I'm really happy that you're doing fine and you seem to be enjoying yourself but your father and I have to leave now. We still have to meet an investor tonight." Her mother apologetically said.

"Oh." Sakura sadly said but quickly covered it up with a smile, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm completely fine with it." She waved both of her arms in front of her and wore a smile all the way.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan. I'll make it up with you next time." That's what she last heard as they rode the elevator refusing Sakura's offer to accompany them to the lounge.

_Next time, huh? I wonder when that will be. 5 months…10 months, maybe a year. _She watched with an incomprehensible look the limousine that is slowly but surely disappearing from her sight. She reentered her room feeling more empty than usual and head to the kitchen to do the clean up.

_I should be used to this now, right? When we are finally having fun and somehow getting along with each other… _She quickly washed the utensils and put them back to their proper places, not having the appetite to eat. She climbed upstairs and without even bothering to change in her pajamas, she settled herself in her bed.

_They will just suddenly leave because of some business they have to attend to. It always like this, nothing ever changes in this life. _She laid there in her back staring blankly at the ceiling as memories started to play themselves in front or her. Like a videotape. Problem is, she don't know where's the stop button is.

**Okaa-san! Let's continue playing!**

**I'm sorry; Saku-chan. Dad and I have to go to work.**

**Sakura, stop playing that. It's noisy. I can't concentrate.**

**Okaa-san, Otou-san! Where are you going?**

**Mom and Dad just need to go to a place for quite some time. Anko-chan here will take care of you.**

**Don't worry I'll take good care of you while Mom and Dad are away.**

**Stop crying Sakura. It's unsightly.**

Without her noticing, she slowly drifts off to a place where none of this can reach her, her heaven. As she lay there, a tear slowly made its way to her pillow.

* * *

_**BRIIING! BRIIIING! BRIIIIII—**_

After a few minutes after the alarm went off, a drowsy head slowly emerged from the layers of blankets and sat right up. And again for a few minutes this topless raven haired boy stared in daze in front of him before finally deciding to get up and head to the bathroom.

This boy spent half an hour inside and finally came out with a towel hanging loosely on his waist. He went to his walk-in closet and came out fully dressed in the uniform of the prestigious school of Konoha Institute.

When this teen is already ready to face the day's challenges, he grabbed his bag and head to the door. The moment he opened it the grinning face of a blond boy welcomed him.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

"Naruto."

They stared unfazed at each other for a moment then Sasuke suddenly closed the door in Naruto's face. With his school bag slang on his shoulder, he calmly walks towards his balcony even with the banging on his mahogany door and Naruto's shouting in the background. He was in the middle of opening the slide door with the cool morning breeze welcoming him when the door in his room was forcefully opened and revealed a Naruto still smiling with his eyebrow twitching.

Sasuke was already ready to jump down from his balcony to the grassy ground less than or more than 10 feet below him when Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and said in his face, "You're not planning to run away from me are you?"

"Of course not." _Yeah right._ "An Uchiha never runs away."

Sasuke straightened himself from his jumping position and coolly went out of the room with an amused Naruto following his steps. They went down the stairways with Naruto doing all the talking and Sasuke doing all the NOT listening part.

"Good morning Young Master, good morning Uzumaki-sama." The servants lined up below the staircase bowed politely at the same time as Naruto and Sasuke are walking down. This seems to be to be an everyday occurrence inside the Uchiha Mansion, nothing out of ordinary.

"G'morning!" Naruto greeted happily waving his left arm high in the air, "Oi." He nudged Sasuke as if saying to greet back the servants. Sasuke just glared at the blonde but still did what Naruto want him to do which shocked the servants. The young Uchiha never let himself be ordered around other than by certain persons.

They exited the Uchiha Mansion without even bothering to eat breakfast even if the head cook offered them to and started walking to their school even if as usual the driver offered to drive them.

"Young Master seems to be in a good mood." The head butler commented as Sasuke and Naruto turned in a corner. The other servants just stared at him, confuse.

* * *

"Ohayo mina-san!" The front door opened loudly and Naruto and Sasuke entered the room. They were enthusiastically greeted back by their classmates then get back on what they were doing before but some of them mostly girls just stared at the figures entering the room.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on their respective seat which was by the way on both sides of Sakura and started chatting with the gang animatedly. And to Sakura's dismay those around her are talking about _her_. She is still not used to being talked about in front of her face so openly but she figured that if she is to be friends with them she better get used to it. Besides, it's not all that bad.

She can hear people's opinions about her. Things she needs to improve on, her good points and bad points. _Which reminds me,_ she turned to Sasuke who seems to be sleeping, _what made him call me lame?_

To Sakura's surprised Sasuke suddenly turned his head to look at her, "What?" he asked in that monotone tone of his.

However, before Sakura can even open her mouth Tenten beat her to it, "Which reminds Sasuke," she started, pulling away from her conversation with Ino, Hinata and Naruto, "Who do you think you're calling lame?"

Sasuke just continues to stare at her calmly making the girl more agitated. Tenten was already slowly losing her calm when Naruto decided to talk, "Che. Give it up Tenten. You won't get an answer out from him even if how much you try."

"As if I will." Tenten stood up from her seat and faced the Uchiha. When it comes from being stubborn, Tenten will definitely become number one, "So, will you talk or not?" Ino too stood up from her seat and touch Tenten on her shoulder.

"Tenten. We've both known Sasuke since we were kids, so, I'm sure you already know that he will definitely not talk right?"

"You know," Everyone turned to Sasuke as his voice rang in the air, "Is it really that bad to have my own opinion?" He stated staring straight into Tenten's shocked orbs. But the stubborn girl quickly recovered and glared back at the Uchiha.

They continued their glaring contest making Sakura feel slightly panicked by the situation. _What am I supposed to do?_ She turned at their classrooms wall clock and cannot help but think, _Why is Kakashi-sensei late at a time like this?_

And as if Sakura's prayers where heard, the front door opened and revealed their sweating silver-haired teacher, "Sorry I'm late class. I was helping a lady give birth to a child."

Sakura stared at their teacher with an eyebrow raised and her mouth open obviously not believing his excuse. Just then, Sakura's eardrum almost burst when almost everyone shouted, "LIAR!"

"It's the truth!" Kakashi-sensei defended his excuse. While everyone was busy bickering and countering their sensei, Sakura can't help but notice the two beside her still not done with their glaring contest.

"Do what you want Sasuke." She heard Tenten said before sitting back down to her place or at least that is what she thinks she heard with all this shouting surrounding her.

* * *

When the final bell rang Sakura was already on her way to the front door of the main building thankful that Kurinai-sensei dismissed them early. She had to meet up with Anko today after school and she was sure her manager wouldn't appreciate it that much if she was even a minute late.

She was finally out of the main gate thankful that no one stopped her or even saw her. Well, she has no idea that someone happened to be going down the stairs when she was running to the front door.

There, Uchiha Sasuke stopped on his tracks as soon as he saw the auburn haired girl run past him and to the front door. He was just standing there staring at the front door when he heard Naruto call him from the foot of the stairs, "What are you doing standing there Sasuke? You might fall if you don't watch your step!"

"Don't compare me to you." He walked past Naruto and coolly went out of the door with his screaming fangirls watching his every move. After a while Naruto followed him shouting, "What is that supposed to mean, Teme?"

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a gray Porsche watching the blurred surroundings outside the car. She was now on her way to the Jiva Teen Magazine because as what she heard from Anko, she and an actor-singer guy will be having their joined photo shoot there; both of them currently being considered as the most wanted teens in show business and all.

_Wonder, who the person might be. _She thought as Anko stopped the car in front of a huge white building of 20 floors.

This isn't her first time here, in fact she already went here a couple of times for interviews and such, but she still can't help but always be amazed by the structure. It's covered with white marble and now seems to be glistening in the afternoon sun with black tinted windows. You can clearly see the glass elevators going up and down in one side of the building. And in the middle of the driveway surrounded by flowers and a grassy patch was a statue of a person on a medium size pillar sitting on a chair writing something.

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Anko standing in front of the glass doors calling her, "Stop standing there and go inside. We don't want to be late."

The two of them were greeted by the cool scent of pine tree inside and was immediately accommodated by a personnel who told them to enter the elevator. They followed the instructions and Anko pressed the 15th floor button. As the elevator moved, Sakura leaned on the glass walls staring at the red numbers above as it goes higher and higher and higher. It was then that a black Ferrari car pulling in the driveway caught her attention.

A man with red hair in black sunglasses went out of the car and also did what she did earlier, stare at the building. At some point the person seemed to turn to her way and and stared.

"Come on Sakura. We're getting off."

"Ha-Hai." The moment they got off Anko immediately turned right and continued walking to the end of the hallway and opened the double doors.

When they enter the room they were greeted by people rushing here and there, busy with their own businesses. There was then a guy with shoulder length brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black shirt, a dog tag hanging on his neck, and baggy pants paired with sneakers with a camera hanging on his shoulder that approached them and introduced himself as the photographer, Kaitou.

"Please follow me to your dressing room Haruno-san," The guy led them through the rushing staff and into a white room with two people inside. "These ladies here will help you prepare for the photo shoot. So, please don't hesitate to ask them anything."

Sakura was thinking of asking something when someone knock and a staff entered the room, "Sir, Subaku-san has arrived and was asking for your presence."

"Is that so? Well, if you will please excuse me Haruno-san." With that he left the room.

_Subaku...Subaku No Gaara… he's the one I'm doing the photo shoot with?_ Her question already answered without her asking.

* * *

A guy with red hair is leaning on the head rest of a black Ferrari car eyes covered by his arm. The lady in her twenties driving the car turned worriedly to her younger brother, "Gaara are you okay?"

Silence.

She kept quiet and tried to focus on driving but cannot help but steal glances at her brother every now and then. In her brother's vocabulary, silence means either shut up or I'm sleeping.

For quite a time there was only silence reigning between the siblings. "I'm fine Temari." Temari turned quickly, her sandy blonde hair whipping. Her brother answered! Her _brother_! Now that is an accomplishment. She smiled at herself and focused at driving again.

"Really? That's good to hear." Silence.

"What are you so happy about?" Gaara asked finally sitting properly and staring at her sister slash manager.

"Maybe I should ask the same thing to you?" She stopped the car flawlessly that Gaara wouldn't have notice if only the surrounding didn't stop moving. They went out of the car and Gaara stood there staring at the building in front of him, slightly intimidated. But he would never admit that. It was then something or rather someone caught his attention. But he couldn't tell exactly who it is because of the sunlight that is blocking his view.

"Gaara, how long do you plan to stand there?" He turned his attention to his manager who is standing in front of the entrance an arm on her waist. He calmly followed her inside and to the elevator.

"For your information I am neither happy nor excited." He drones as he stared at those blinking red numbers. "Of course." Temari only grinned as Gaara stared eyebrow raised.

After exiting the elevator they immediately headed to the door on the far right hallway. As they enter they saw people setting up and rushing here and there, one almost tripping. _I don't know what she is so happy about. She must be planning something. This girl, sigh._

"Gaara, this is Kaitou. He's the photographer." Temari introduced while Gaara only stared at the person from head to toe before giving a curt nod.

"Follow me to your dressing room." Kaitou said as he started to walk.

"What are you waiting for? Follow him." Temari pushed her brother as he was just standing there unmoving, Gaara obediently followed but after giving her sister a look.

The manager, also a sister, stared at her brothers back grinning. Happy for him. _Even if how much he tries to hide it, I can sense that he is quite happy today. Now that is something to record._

_

* * *

_

Time passed and Sakura finally went out of her dressing room wearing a black shirt with gray stars in the middle, a sleeveless snowy white jacket that reach just below her breast, a mid-thigh pleated skirt, a grayish trilby hat almost covering one of her eye and her favorite glittery silver snickers. Her hair is styled in low pigtails with her bangs left as it is. Different kinds of bracelets adorned one of her arms and star shaped earrings on her ears.

Running after her were the two assistants. One of them is carrying high heeled silver shoes. Stopping in front Kaitou, Sakura firmly stated, "There is no way I'm wearing _those_." Pointing at the offensive shoes.

"Kaitou-san, were terribly sorry." One girl apologized.

Kaitou stared at Sakura for a moment considering her outfit before nodding his head, "Don't worry, it's all good." Sakura let out a sigh of relief the moment she heard those words.

Suddenly, there were noises coming from behind as a young man slowly approached them.

He's wearing a faded blue denim jeans, a white polo shirt with the first two buttons opened, a loose black necktie and a black blazer, all buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Silver chains are hanging on the left side of his jeans and for the final touch his wearing white sneakers. His hair in its usual messy form.

When he noticed her, Gaara stopped a few meters from Sakura. He stared at her, Sakura doing the same.

_Haruno Sakura. _Gaara thought.

_Subaku No Gaara. _Sakura thought.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his house tired as ever. Naruto, or as he gladly called him: dobe, insisted on _treating_ him at a ramen stand before they go home but in the end he end up paying because Naruto forgot his wallet. That's not all; the dobe dragged him around the neighborhood, reasoning that he still doesn't want to go home; it's a mystery to him, why he didn't leave Naruto right there and then.

And now arriving at his house, he couldn't think about anything but the comfort of his bed and warm water running through his body. But his worried Mom suddenly appeared pulling him out from his fantasies.

"Sasuke. Why are you home so late?" Uchiha Mikoto said rushing over to her son, "I was so worried."

"Naruto." Sasuke short answer, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"No, no. Sasuke; when someone worries about you, you should say thank you not sorry." Sasuke just nodded. "You should go rest now. I'll just ask one of the maids to bring dinner to your room."

"Hai." He bowed and turned to climbed up the stairs.

He went to his room and straight to the bathroom. He immediately stripped off of his clothes not caring about anything and laid on the bathtub. He closed his eyes and let the water massaged his sore muscles. He was in his relaxed state when a certain auburn haired girl appeared in his mind. Like a flash of lightning. Fast yet loud and clear.

Opening his eyes and suddenly sitting straight up, water splashing out of the tub.

"What...the hell was that?" He stared lost at the disturbed tub water in front of him.

* * *

This is the third time that they were asked to change clothes for the new set of photos. One couldn't help but wonder how many more pictures they will need. So, here she is now, standing watching as Gaara show his stuffs in front of the camera.

He's wearing a champagne colored long sleeved v-neck shirt paired with skinny jeans and black and white high-tops. A baseball cap on his head, not really wearing it but just placed there. A guitar hanging on his neck, he's currently sitting on one of the blocks in the set while the photographer took a picture of everything he does.

Sakura on the other hand is wearing a blood red short-sleeved hoodie over a halter top. She's also wearing skinny jeans paired with white navy blue knee-high sneakers. While she was watching Gaara and couldn't help think of the word, _gorgeous_.

She was snapped out of her train of thought when she noticed that he was actually standing right in front of her. The first word that came out of her mouth when she looked at those captivating seafoam eyes of his was, "Huh?" Yeah, it's stupid.

Gaara rolled his eyes and said or rather in his point of view repeated, "It's your turn." Sakura stared at him as the words slowly sink in, "Ah!" She turned to everyone who was staring amused at her reaction, then said, "Gomen nasai."

She then turned but suddenly stopped on her steps when she heard what Gaara said. She glared, hard, at the back of his head as if trying to dig a large hole in it. She couldn't believe what she just heard! _Amateur? Who does he think he's calling an amateur?_ She stops glaring and stood in front of the camera, _I'll show him who the amateur is between the two of us._

And with that, she posed here and there, parading her stuffs, showing them her potential. Kaitou and everyone else couldn't help but admire the person in front of them. She's astounding! There are a couple of people with different reactions though…

Gaara was just standing there smirking while watching her. Temari was not watching Sakura at all. She was staring wide-eyed at her brother who seems to be enjoying himself. Lastly, Anko is watching Sakura and can't believe what she is actually seeing. The last time she saw Sakura's _talent_ this out in the open was when the girl was trying to _impress _her stoic father. And that was the reason Anko recruited Sakura to be the new talent of their agency.

* * *

Hours have passed and now they can finally go home. It ends up so late because after the ruckus that Sakura made, the staff decided to take more pictures of the teen idols. She was happy that everyone like her little performance but the person she wanted to be acknowledge by the most didn't even have any reaction afterward.

She sighed as she went out of the dressing room a paper bag in hand. There were still some staffs around cleaning up and they once again congratulated her for the job well done as she and Anko crossed the room.

They once again rode the elevator and went outside the building. The cool night breeze hitting their faces; they went inside the car already waiting outside and drove off to the direction the hotel.

There was a moment of silence and Sakura was almost asleep, before Anko decided to start a conversation, "What's up with you today Sakura?" Sakura's eyes bolted open and she turned her head to Anko, whose eyes are focus on the road straight ahead.

"Hmm?"

"You're acting really weird today." Anko said as she turned the car in a corner, "First, you were unusually in daze today. And now, you actually showed _that _to them."

The car stops. They're already at their destination.

"I just don't like it when people underestimate me. G'night. " Without even giving Anko a chance to reply, Sakura went out of the car and entered her small gate. Anko just sat there staring at the drowsy pop star's back.

* * *

**- TWO DAYS LATER -**

_Ugh. That record thing took a lot of my energy._ She thought as laid her head on her desk and tried to catch up some sleep.

When she woke up earlier, she wanted to go back to sleep so badly but go against the idea. She knew she had to go to school because she cannot afford to be late or absent. What will her parents say? On her mother's case, her mother will probably just ask if anything is wrong. But on her father's case…She doesn't even want to think about it.

_He will start his "that school isn't cheap" speech. _A small voice in Sakura's head whisper. The idol couldn't do anything but sigh.

_**BING. BONG! BING. BONG!**_ The first bell rang.

She raised her head at the same time as the front door opened and to their surprise their beloved sensei walked in. The chirping of the crickets is heard so clear as though it was on a speaker yet no one still dared to speak…

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

…except Naruto of course.

"What? Am I in the wrong classroom?" Kakashi asked as he jokingly went out and checked the room number then went inside again.

"I mean you're not supposed to be here yet." Naruto answered still in daze but Kakashi ignored the statement completely.

"Looks like Tsunade enjoyed putting new students in my homeroom. I'm touched, I guess I'm her favorite-" Kakashi continued but was cut off by Ino.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well if you look at it, we have Kazuki who just transferred a few days ago then we have another one waiting outside. I'm definitely her favorite tea-" but Kakashi was cut off. Again. Poor Kakashi, no one lets him finish his sentences.

"We have a new student?" it was Tenten this time.

"Is it a he or a she?" another girl asked.

"Why don't you let the student in?" a guy asked.

Kakashi was suddenly bombarded with questions. But Sakura kept quiet suddenly not feeling well. Something is about to happen. And she has a feeling that she won't like it.

"Okay, okay. Calm down everyone." Kakashi walked to the door, "Why don't you ask the student himself?" He stared at everyone's faces then opened the door.

"You can come in now."

The student calmly walked inside. Girls started to scream. Boys started to groan. Widened eyes and shocked faces can be seen. Gasps are heard everywhere. The crickets that were mentioned earlier? Now you can't even hear a sign of them anywhere.

The new student stopped at the middle then faced the class. Sakura looked at the student closely, double checking. Desperately clinging on the hope that this was all a dream (more like a nightmare) and she is going to wake up any minute now.

But that dream was instantly crushed when she and him had a brief eye contact.

_It's him_. Sakura thought as she tried to calm her disturbed self. _It's really him!_

Red hair. Seafoam eyes. Arrogant look. It's definitely him! There's no mistake. Sakura stared at the person in front incredulously, still can't digest the fact that he's _here_. Standing in front. In _their _classroom. And also their soon-to-be _classmate_. How in seven hells did this happen?

Sakura let out a frustrated groan as she hid her face in her palms. It's confirmed. Her worst nightmare happened. Subaku No Gaara has transferred to her school.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally finished! I know I took really long time in finishing it. And I apologize.**

**And about the end of the last chapter, I actually changed who is going to appear in Sakura's front door. I actually thought of the gang, but I suddenly thought the story will be too short if that happens and also one of my reviewers pointed that out. Thank you jessie6491! And also there are some OC in this chapter but I still hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**By the way, can someone tell me what other colors will suit Sakura. I don't really have any idea of what color I should make her wear without making her look bad. I will also appreciate color combination. Please and thank you! \(^.^)/  
**

**Don't forget to review! You are free to point out my mistakes in spelling, grammar and other things. And comments and suggestions are also really welcome. Don't forget the criticisms. =)**

'**Till here now!**

**Ellishia**

_P.S. I've decided that I from now on, I will only put my author's note on the last part. =)_

_Rewritten: 04-28-10_


	4. Chapter 4: Weirdness

**Chapter 4:**

**Weirdness**

**

* * *

**

_She was standing at the end of the Cliffside looking at the never ending expanse of ocean in front of her. Her hair dancing in the same rhythm as the wind, her eyes closed listening to the sounds surrounding her; the chirping of the birds, the waves hitting the rocks beneath her and the sounds of animals in the forest behind her. She was slowly losing herself in the surrounding when the ground beneath her broke into hundreds of pieces. But she made no attempt of moving away as she let herself fall into the ocean._

_She closed her eyes waiting for her body to collide with the water but nothing came. She heard a splash! But she didn't feel anything other than a few splashes of water hitting her barefoot. She dared to open her eyes and saw the surface of the ocean a couple of feet beneath her. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar face of her savior and tears started to stream down her beautiful face-_

"What's that? It's quite good." A masculine voice said.

Sakura Haruno or known at this place as Sakura Kazuki was enjoying reading a book at the rooftop of their school. Keyword: was. It's all thanks to the owner of the voice who spoke just now which almost made her heart jump out of her skeleton.

She turned her head only to find her face inches from someone's. They were so close that their own breath is mixing with the other. Her eyes widened at the realization, so, she did the first thing that came to her mind. Scream.

She screams and jumps back but unfortunately she lost her balance, fell on her butt and drops her book on the floor. She fell so hard that she couldn't help but mutter a string of obscenities.

"So unladylike." The man commented while holding out the book she dropped.

Sakura glared at the said man, crouching in front of her. "Whose fault do you think this is?" she spat out while snatching the book out of his hands.

She glared at him one more time before she stood up, ignoring the hand that he is offering. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you." He apologized.

"You should be." She snapped at him.

She fully faced him and was about to say more, but saw his expression which made her change what she was going to say, "Sigh. Don't worry about it. I should also be sorry for snapping at you like that, Subaku-san. So, I'm sorry." She slightly bowed at him.

"No, don't be. It's my fault to start with." He firmly said.

Sakura looked at his face for a second then suddenly felt herself heating up, instinctively she looked away. "Uh-Um…So, what brings you here?" _What a stupid question Sakura!_

"Ahh, the same reason you're here." Gaara turned and leaned on the fence, "to get away from people. To have some peace." Sakura simply stared at Gaara, wondering if this was the same person she met a few days ago.

Nobody talk for a while, they just stood there with the breeze prancing around them. "That book you're reading, it seems to be really old." he suddenly said, pointing at the book. "Where did you get that?"

Sakura gave a start, "Hu-Huh? Ah. I borrowed this from the library."

"Really?" Gaara continued to stare at the courtyard below them.

In Sakura's point of view, it looks like he actually believes what she said. _Well, it's not really a lie. It's just not the complete truth. _Sakura then remembered what happened yesterday afternoon.

_**Students were rushing out of the school but she decided to roam around the library. She was in a dark aisle muttering alone while she unconsciously scans the bookshelves. Every person: teacher, fellow students, librarian, janitor, helpers who saw her all gave her strange looks. But Sakura could really careless; she was too busy thinking or rather cursing to death a certain student who transferred that morning.**_

"_**What is he doing here? I know, I know. He's here to study of course. But of all he schools his gonna choose, why Konoha Institute? It's probably because it's an elite school." She said as she grabbed a book that is supposedly red in color but now has a tint of brown due to age, it feels kinda rough on her skin. The title in the front cover is already unreadable and the pages are yellowed, seems like it will be torn just by touching it. But again Sakura didn't notice any of this as she started walking to the librarian.**_

"_**Sigh. Transferring here I can understand. But why in seven hells is he in my homeroom? Not to mention we have the exact same schedule of classes. And why is his goddamn locker next to mine?" she shouted the last sentence that the students around glared at her. **_

"_**Sorry." She then trots to the librarian's desk.**_

"_**Someone out there must really hate me so much." She whispered as she handed the book and her I.D. The librarian, who is a she, inserted her I.D. on a small machine similar to the one where you insert your card when you want to withdraw money from the bank.**_

_**Some more processes were done and the librarian returned her I.D. and the book back. With barely audible thank you, she left the building, "This is too much of a coincidence."**_

_I didn't actually notice that I have this book until this morning._ She tightened her hold on the thing as she continues to stare at it.

"Ahm. Subaku-san, I'm going to leave now. Excuse me." And without even looking back she hurriedly left the rooftop.

Gaara for a moment just stood there looking at the door before smirking, "What an odd fellow."

* * *

_**It was after school and the infamous Subaku No Gaara is in the library trying to escape the public's eye. He was engrossed in scanning a book when he heard someone speaking on the other side of the shelf his leaning on.**_

"_**What is he doing here? I know, I know. He's here to study, of course. But of all the schools he's gonna choose, why Konoha Institute?—"**_

**Sounds like female. **_**Gaara thought, staring above. **_**Whoever it is, she's noisy. Is she aware that you're supposed to be quiet in a library? **_**He scratched his head, trying to ignore the ranting.**_

_**But it's getting harder and harder to do so as the voice is getting louder by the second. Finally, to his relieved he heard walking away footsteps. Quite happy he returned to whatever he's reading thinking that he's finally be having peace…**_

"—_**and why is his goddamn locker next to mine?" that almost made him drop the book his holding with both hands.**_

_**He moved from his comfortable spot wanting to see the face of the noisy culprit. He easily spotted the person since everyone is staring at her; he followed her to the librarian and immediately falls in line behind.**_

_**After she finishes her business with the librarian, she turned around to leave and Gaara was surprise, even more than the time when he DIDN'T won all 5 awards during last year's best actor ceremony.**_

_**He watched her as she exited the building and couldn't help but chuckle at his naiveness, **_**Who would've thought that a girl can despise MY existence so much.**

"_**Subaku-san?" Gaara turned and saw the librarian looking at him through those circular eye-glasses of hers.**_

"_**Ah, I'm sorry. Excuse me." With that said he then, too, exited the building with a smirk on his face.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura was sitting inside the Home Economics room, one elbow on the island and chin on her palm, trying to listen to their teacher as she teach them how to make pies. Everyone here is a stranger to her. This is the only class that she doesn't share with anyone of her newly found friends.

In short, she's all alone. _At least I used to be…_ she thought as she gave her supposedly cooking partner or her partner in all the other subjects in that matter a side glance.

_How did this happen?_ She once again turns her attention to their teacher, pretending to listen.

Gaara was there sitting besides her looking as bored as ever. _This is not a mere coincidence anymore. I'm being setup. _She stood up from her sit and wore her apron as Chiyo, their teacher, told them to start baking.

They started to work but Sakura's mind is still wandering somewhere off. _Such a devil, whoever did this to me._ It was then that Anko's face flashes in her mind. She suddenly looks up then shook her head wildly.

"Hey." A voice said, "You're putting too much flour."

She turned her head and saw Gaara staring at the bowl she's working on. When she looks down her eyes widened at the bowl of overflowing flour in front of her. "Ahh! I'm sorry!"

"Sigh. Give me that." He took the bowl and expertly put all the excess flour back into the container. He then cracked two eggs perfectly and put them in the mixture and hand it to her. "You probably can do this much right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura took the bowl and starts mixing the egg and flour.

"Hand it to me after you're done. Make sure to mix it very well." He turned away and prepared a container. He done something with it then after a few more minutes Sakura handed the bowl back. He poured it all in the container until it's full and used some kind of tool to flatten it.

"Wow." She couldn't help but utter as she watch Gaara work.

"Hnn. Watch all you want." He said as he put the final touches to the soon-to-be-pie. "I know I'm good."

Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. _Brimming with self-confidence ha? Not surprising._ Gaara handed her the metal/plastic container and instructed her to put it in the oven.

She did so and inputted the temperature she always uses when she bakes pies back home. After doing so, she went back and cleans their working place. The least she can do since Gaara did most of the work.

She was almost finished when she heard a deep sigh from her partner. He's back is leaning on the island, both his elbows on it, staring daze at the oven. "You can rest for a while if you want." Gaara avert his attention to Sakura whose back is facing him, "I'll watch over." She slightly turned her head as she said this.

Complete and utterly silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that he sat properly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, unnoticeable through her glasses, at the statement and then said, "Of course." After that, she sat on a stool a couple of feet away from Gaara and stared intensely at the oven, as if by doing so, the pie will be bake faster.

Another complete and utterly silence. Both just staring at the container as it slowly spins inside. After they don't know how long, the bell rang and both of them simultaneously stood. "Take it out of the oven." Gaara ordered as he moves to do something.

_You don't need to tell me._ Sakura thought as she opens the oven door and took out the freshly baked pie. Its savoriness immediately attracts the attention of their classmates and they all turned to her, the one holding the pie.

She quickly placed it near Gaara since her glasses are getting foggy because of the heat. Gaara on the other hand handed her a box, 3 boxes to be exact, Sakura just stared at it questioningly.

"Weren't you listening earlier?" Sakura just gave him a sheepish smile. Gaara sighed at her reaction, "We're supposed to divide the pie in parts and put them here," he holds the boxes in front if her eyes, "One for each of us and one for sensei."

Sakura nodded, took the boxes and divide the pie in 8 parts. Put 2 in each box and closed it. She wrapped two lassos of different colors around it and viola they have a presentation. Sakura stared at her simple workmanship and cannot help but think, _Why did Gaara let me do this?_ She glanced at Gaara who was staring interestedly at the boxes; _Could it be that he doesn't know how to make a presentation?_ She couldn't help but snort at the thought.

_He's not perfect after all._ She glances at him but saw him staring suspiciously at her, so she put on her most innocent smile and said, "Let's pass this already to sensei."

* * *

"Hey. Who's that?"

"She has a lot of guts to walk by his side."

"Isn't she _that _transfer student?"

Whispers and glares welcomed Sakura's ears as she walked in the hallways…side by side by the infamous Subaku No Gaara. It's not her fault that they are partners during Home Ec. and having the same next subject thus ending with both of them walking together.

_Keeping a low profile right, Anko-san? This is harder than I thought._ She couldn't help but sigh at what's happening to her. _Alright! How am I supposed to get out of this?_ She turned to Gaara who is walking calmly with droopy eyes, completely unfazed with the gossiping.

"Subaku-san." He slightly turned his head at Sakura's direction. "I need to go somewhere. Bye." She left without even giving Gaara time to react and walk to the opposite direction.

"Ahh. Okay." Gaara muttered as he watched Sakura walk away. He too then resumed his _journey_ to the Art room with his fangirls at his tail.

* * *

"Hey. Where's Sakura-chan? She's supposed to be already here right?" Naruto whispered as he was trying to concentrate on sketching. "Gaara arrived 10 minutes ago. Aren't they in the same class?"

"That doesn't mean they should be together." Shikamaru twirl the pencil in his hand, not willing to do any sketching or anything at that matter.

"Well, Naruto got a point. Do you think anything happened to her?" Tenten stopped moving her pencil to looks sideways.

"You guys worry to much." The moment Neji said that the door opened and revealed a disheveled Sakura. Uniform dusty, socks dirty and hair…well, let's not just go there. "What happened to you Kazuki?" Kurinai-sensei asked as she looks at Sakura from head to toe as everyone in the room did.

"Ah-um. I had a little accident on the way." With that explanation Kurinai-sensei dismissed her and allowed her to work on her own sketch.

"What happened, Sakura?" Ino asked worriedly as soon as Sakura took her seat between her and Sasuke. "Nothing major." Sakura smiled, "Really…" Even though she said that her friends kept on staring at her worriedly.

She placed her tools on the foot of her stool and was about to start working when her pencil fell on the floor and rolled to her left side. She stretched her arm to reach the pencil but jerks it right away. Pain was shooting throughout her left arm not failing to strike every nerve, every cell and every ligament in the way.

She draws back her hand and tightly held her wrist. Trying to ease the immense pain.

"Here." She turned and saw Sasuke holding out her fallen pencil. "Are you born so clumsy?" And here she was thinking of thanking him for picking it up for her. Maybe thanking will come later when he already fixed that attitude of his.

"Well, I'm sorry for being clumsy." Pure sarcasm dripping in her tone. She took her pencil and started working immediately. If Sasuke noticed her tone he didn't pay any attention to it as he himself returned to what he's doing.

Sakura's hand couldn't stop trembling from pain as it held her sketch pad. She tried to focus more to ignore the pain. As she did so, she couldn't help but remember the incident that is probably the cause of her injury.

_Sakura went out of the restroom after taking a bathroom break to get away from Gaara. The hallway was almost already completely deserted with the exception of the janitors and some students picking up their stuffs on their locker in the last minute._

_As she was briskly walking to the end of the hallway she heard a tapping sound behind her and without second thought tried to turn around only to be faced with a cloud of chalk dust. And without even giving her a minute to comprehend, she felt that gravity has begun to pull her downwards the stairs. In simpler words: she's falling down the stairs!_

_Sakura fully turned around risking having a broken skull just to see the criminals face but as soon as the cloud of chalk is gone no one is there. Without anything left to do she twists her body and tried using her right leg to stop her fall._

_Major epic fail._

_She was able to stop her fall for a second but then her foot slips so she ends up rolling down the stairs sideways. What a sight to behold._

"_Ugh. Ouch." She said as soon as her rolling marathon ends and she stopped at the stairs landing._

My head aches. _She tried to compose herself and pick up her scattered materials. As soon as she's done she climbed up the stairs as fast as she could which is not saying much with her whole body aching. And when she reaches the top she saw board erasers on the ceramic floor which is now covered with white dust._

No wonder there was such a thick cloud of chalk dust. They brought this much erasers._ She then ignores the pile and continued to walk to the Art Room, _Ahh. My body hurts. I hope I didn't get any injury or I'll be dead meat.

_My body is still hurting, but what hurts the most is my left arm. _She slightly looked over her still slightly trembling hand, _This isn't good._

_

* * *

_

"Okay that's it for today." Kurinei announced as she clap her hands, "Place your materials in one corner. I'll check what you've done."

"Hai." Came the unison answer of the students in the room.

Sakura was about to leave the room when a toned arm circled around her shoulders, "Neh, neh Sakura-chan. Leaving so early again?" Naruto's voice rang in her ears.

"I have something important to do today Naruto." They began walking out.

"Ehh! It's Friday! We should hang-out." Ino's voice rang on her other ear as the girl too circled an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Why are you always busy anyway?" Tenten asked from behind them, arms behind her head and slightly pouting. Hinata walking besides her looking as disappointed as the three.

"Some people have lives you know." Shikamaru commented as he walked past them, slightly leaning and looks like he was about to fall asleep.

"Unlike some people here." Neji added with a smirk.

The statement clearly directed at the certain people who reacted without a second thought, "And what's that supposed to mean, huh Hyuuga?" our chocolate-brown and two blond haired friends shouted or maybe screeched.

Neji kept quiet knowing that the three will be more irritated if he did so. Sakura can't help but sigh yet at the same time gave off a little smile at her friends' childishness. They stopped walking as they reached the school's gate.

"B-But Sakura-san, we were r-really hoping that you co-could come with us to-today." Hinata said, a blush adorning her beautiful face.

They all nodded in agreement except you-know-whos, yup plural. Sakura couldn't help but smile at their eagerness, "I'm really sorry. I really can't."

Their faces immediately fell, certain someones—again plural- remained stoic and sleepy.

"B-But! Maybe I can make it next week." Sakura panicked as she saw the look on their faces. _What the hell am I doing making promises I probably can't even fulfill?_

"Really?" They were excited again, faces glowing in anticipation.

"H-Hai." She stuttered as they once again conversed among themselves, making plans already for their 'hang-out day'. Sakura sweat dropped at their reaction.

She heard a sigh on the far left side and looked. The three remaining boys of the group are the ones that did the action and two of them currently glaring at each other for the sole purpose of sighing in unison and the other one almost falling asleep on his feet.

It was then that Sakura's cellphone decided to make its move. The sound it produced rang in the air and everyone's attention was drawn to her. "Excuse me for a minute." She said shyly as she turned her back and answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello to you too Sakura." Anko's voice rang on the other side.

"Ahaha. Anko-san." She nervously said scratching the back of her head. _Oh crap!_

"I hope you know what time it is already." Anko's voice was sugary sweet, almost sickening. Sakura looked at her watch and let out a gasp. _I'm so dead._

"4:45 pm." She gulped as she waited for the _explosion_.

"So where the hell are you now? We're supposed to be there by 5:30." Anko's sugary sweet tone turned into scarily sweet.

"I'm on my way now."

There was silence on the other side as if Anko was debating with herself whether to scold her or let it slide. Finally she answered with a sigh of annoyance, "Just hurry up and get here. I'm already in front of your house."

"Hai." Sakura let out a sigh of relieve, thanking whoever is out there. In the industry, almost everyone known Sakura as one who is never late, all thanks to her dear manager who always and she mean _always_ made sure that she is there before the allotted time.

She turned back to her friends who was watching her this entire time and smile, an apologetic one. "I'm really sorry but I have to go now." She then rushed off to the direction of the hotel she's staying.

Naruto shouted behind her, "Next week alright? Promise." Sakura just waved a hand in the air not even looking back.

"Don't you think she's annoyed with your pestering?" Shikamaru commented leaning on the school's wall after Sakura disappeared from their field of vision.

The four people the question is directed at turned to him with shocked eyes which then turned to worried. "You really think so?" Tenten asked, face etched with anxiousness.

"Is that why she doesn't hang-out with us?" Ino questioned this time, also worried that it's the truth. Naruto just stared back to the corner Sakura had turned and Hinata decided to just keep quiet, but cannot stop fiddling with her fingers.

There was silence among the group until Sasuke decided to spoke for the first time after a while, "I don't think so. You're thinking too much about it." He stood straight from his leaning on the wall position and started walking on the opposite direction before he stopped and slightly turned his head, a small smile gracing his lips, "Didn't you tell us you would take us to somewhere great dobe?"

Everyone just stared at him as if he had grown two head. _Is this his way of lightening the mood?_ They cannot help but smile at the realization. Their normal selves coming back.

"Of course!" Naruto answered excitedly hanging an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Follow me!" And everyone did so. Naruto then started going on and on, on how great the place is…again.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could back to her house. When she arrived she saw Anko standing there arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. The moment she saw Sakura she only said, "Hurry." Which made the girl rushed inside the house.

She took a quick shower and came out dressed in a slightly loose gray shirt with a wide neckline, the straps of her red tank top visible and a pair of leggings. She put on her sneakers, grab her duffel bag and dashes out of the house. Of course, not forgetting to lock the house.

Anko without wasting any more time ushered her inside the car and the driver pulled out of the drive way. "Your hair is dripping." Anko pointed out after a while, she then tossed a towel from God knows where to Sakura.

"Thanks." She dried off her hair trying and failing to ignore the pain on one of her arms.

Anko noticed her wincing and asked worriedly, "You okay?"

Sakura only answered her with a smile and continued the process of drying her long hair and tying it in a messy bun.

Anko then handed her some bag which made Sakura's face literally glow at the sight of food. And without any further ado, she digs in. Anko only sighing at the childishness of her client, _She's 16 and acts like 7. But that's one of her good points I guess._ Anko closed her eyes with a small smile on her face, almost unnoticeable, waiting for the traffic jam to end.

Meanwhile, on the middle of Sakura downing her 2nd hamburger, her attention was caught by the group of boys and girls standing directly in front of their car or rather standing directly beside their car since the group were on the side of the street. She almost spit out the hamburger she's eating as she realized who the people staring at an incredibly flashy establishment are.

* * *

"Oi dobe. When you said you will bring us somewhere we would like…" Sasuke started as they stand in front of a…let's just say an incredulously gaundy shop, staring at the huge circular sign with a sizzling coffee: U-Café. The most addictive coffee in the world. Since 1985.

"You don't actually mean here right?" Neji finished Sasuke's unfinished sentence which earned him a glare from the said person.

"Yeah. What about it?" Naruto answered nonchalantly as he put his arms behind his head, "I always go to this place when I'm free."

All of them stared at him, not believing what he just said, "You actually go to this place?" They all said at the same time. Ino and Tenten pointing a finger at the said place.

"What's so surprising about that?" Naruto frowned at them, slightly pouting his lips, "You said you won't come with me unless I bring you to a place where there is no ramen. So, I bring you to a coffee shop." He finished he's sentenced with a "V" sign and a huge grin.

They all just stared at him, unsure what to say next.

"I'm going to Starbucks." Ino announced after few minutes of standing there as she started walking away the rest followed suit. But they weren't able to go that far because they were stopped by Naruto's…oh god. He's using THAT face!

He's using THAT face to stop them! And its effect is definitely scary. They stared, completely horrified at Naruto's trump card. They're the ones who taught him that and now he's using it against them!

He's wearing THAT, he's infamous 'puppy-dog-eyes' look. Its known all around school for no one was able to refuse THAT look, even the most stoic and cold-hearted ones give in. I mean with that big round cerulean depths glowing and almost seems teary eyed partnered with those lips that are in a shockingly cute pout and his hands clasped tightly together as if in a prayer...who can refuse that?

They all shared a look and begrudgingly walked back and entered the establishment.

The instance that they entered the cool air-conditioning system hit them like a wave but what attracted their attention the most is the surprisingly sweet waft of coffee in the air and the mouth-watering sweets displayed behind the glass on the counter.

They followed Naruto and sat near the window, a ceiling to floor window at that, and were immediately accommodated by a blushing female waiter. Naruto ordered for them this time since he's the one who's most familiar with the workings here.

As they waited for their orders to come they all just sat there in silence, no one willing to start a conversation, everyone uneasy in their supposedly comfy sits. Even Naruto kept quiet and just contented himself with staring at the brochure on the table.

"This is really a terrible idea." Neji said his voice only slightly above whisper. He busied himself with staring at the bustling street outside.

"We should have just really gone to Starbucks." Shikamaru mumbled in his palm. He was leaning on the table, elbows on it.

"I never felt this invaded in my whole life." Tenten said as she look around the people who are not so discreetly staring, or rather ogling, at them forgetting their own businesses, "And that is saying a lot with the life style we had."

"I-It's not t-that bad." Hinata tried to smile and failing miserably.

"Are you blind Hinata?" Ino asked desperately, "Those people are like lions, eagle, birds with those huge black wings with sharp talons ready to jump on their prey any minute now. And _we_ just happened to be the _prey_."

Sasuke just kept quiet leaning on the chair and closing his eyes, obviously also annoyed by their situation. The Uchiha never like people staring in the first place with no particular reason.

Tenten was about to say something else when their orders arrived. The waitress, who was blushing furiously and looks like about to faint, settled it in front of them and said something along the lines of _please enjoy your meal_. But they couldn't really care less, their eyes focused on the delicious looking pantries in front of them. It's aroma numbing their senses. It's not sweet, not bitter either and definitely not sour.

It's more like neutral smell. Weird. Yet addicting.

They each took a slice of what they want and started eating it without hesitation but with still, of course, class and manners. And the moment its taste melted in their taste buds, all thoughts of killing and torturing Naruto went somewhere far away.

* * *

_**BAM!**_

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura entered the room, gasping for deeply sought air. When she looks up she only saw two people inside. One smiling and the other staring impassively at her.

Sakura just stared at them questioningly as the two people approached them.

"You were actually 5 minutes early." Temari patted her shoulder as she passed her, "We're going out to eat. Wanna come?" Sakura was about to refuse but Anko beat her to it and actually agreed to the offer. She was told to put her bag inside and she did so.

"And you're supposed to be someone who's always on time?" Someone pointed out from behind her and she turned abruptly, leading her to crushing her poor nose into someone's chest.

She was rubbing her nose but still managed to bit out, clearly not pleased with what happen, "I'm on time." She glared at the face slightly above hers.

"You're _barely_ on time." Gaara smirked as he proceeds to walk out the door.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here aren't I?" Sakura followed him and entered the elevator which she was just at a few minutes ago, which brings them to the topic, "Why are we leaving? What happen to the rehearsal?"

Gaara took his time before he answered her question, "The instructor is going to be late. The producer told us to eat first." Short but informative.

Sakura nodded her head as they exited the elevator and out the front door into the cool night air the city brings. But stopped half-way. Something's definitely not right.

"Where are our managers?" Sakura voiced out after a few minutes of them standing there in the middle of sidewalk as if expecting their managers to appear in thin air.

* * *

Anko and Temari sat themselves as far away from the window as possible and placed their tray of food on the table. They sat and talked about nothing in particular before Temari brought a subject up.

"I'm finally regretting what we just did."

"Don't." Anko chewed on her double sized burger, "Just think of this as…us doing them a favor." She waved her hand in front of her, clearly doesn't care of the consequences.

"But if Gaara found out that we did _everything _on purpose, he's gonna have my head." Temari shook her head, sandy blonde hair whipping in the air, shooing thoughts that started to invade her sanity.

"Don't talk as if you're the only one in trouble." Anko stared intensely in Temari's dark green orbs, "If you only new how Sakura is when she gets mad…" at this Anko trailed off her sentence. Both were silent, thoughts of what their clients might do to them, invading their peace of mind.

At last Anko slammed her hand on the table, surprising not only Temari but also some customers near them. "Let's just think that we're doing this for them." Temari on the other hand for a moment just simply stared at her before stiffly nodding her head.

"That's right. It's for the little chance of them having a spark of light in the empty dark hallways that we call their love life." Temari too slammed her hand on the table, once again shocking the customers, and fisted her hands in determined position.

They both calmed down and silence reigned over them for a few minutes before something caught Anko's eyes and she stared at Temari seriously. "Hey, Temari…" She continued staring making Temari raised an eyebrow at the sudden seriousness.

"What?"

…

…

…

Anko gulped first before continuing, "That," Temari looked down and her jaw dropped at what Anko is pointing at, "Are you eating that?" Pertaining to the large yet to be touched fries on her tray. She sweat-dropped at Anko's now grinning face and without any hesitation, the fries transferred trays.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hah~! I finally updated after more than a year. I deeply apologized to you my readers who are eagerly waiting for this chapter. Actually, I have a lot more to apologize on. Like my constant rewriting of the chapters. I just have many serious problems with my writing style and my perfectionist nature is not making it any better.**

**But I have at least good news. I already have a plan on how to continue this story. In other words I already have a plot! Though I still don't have any idea on what to write on the next chapter or the chapter after that. But, please continue bearing with me. Thank you for those who took their time and review this story. Also thank you too to those who put this on their favorite story list and alert list. You have my deep gratitude. See ya on the next chapter!**

**Your problematic writer,**

**Ellishia**


	5. Chapter 5: The Art of Falling In Love

**Chapter 5**

**The Art of Falling In Love**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning! Birds are chirping, flying high above with their friends. The morning breeze dancing around so freely, the golden glow warming everyone with its warm smile…but a different kind of warm is being stared at by a bunch of passerby at the nearby park.

Uchiha Sasuke was staring at the sky, observing as the birds high above flew past him once in a while, his hands in his pockets and ears covered with earphones. Wearing a coffee colored shirt under a white unbuttoned cardigan paired with black skinny jeans that outline his beautifully structured legs, girls (even boys) couldn't help but stop at the sight of him.

It was then that the spot light directed at him was suddenly covered by a similarly lean body of a boy with bright blonde hair.

"Teme, how long do you plan on basking on people's attention?" Uzumaki Naruto stated as he stood in front of Sasuke wearing a baggy orange hoodie paired with blue jeans. He's cellphone loosely hanging on his neck.

"You're late." Sasuke _greeted_ as he stood up from the bench, taking the earphones off his ear and letting it just hang on his shirt.

"Seriously. I can't see what those people see in you." They started walking towards the shopping district to meet the others on the usual spot, which by the way they are already late for. All thanks to Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto decided to change the subject realizing that it will probably lead to nowhere. "So, you managed to contact Sakura-chan?"

"No." He replied, which is the truth. Though how would he be able to contact her when he _didn't_ even try. _I don't even know her number._ He reasoned with himself though he already knew that's not the reason why he didn't call her. As a matter of fact he could get her number with just a snap of his fingers.

"What? No way!" Naruto exclaimed, disappointment written all over his handsome features. "We couldn't contact her either. It seems that her coming today will now be completely impossible." He heaved a sigh and placed his arms at the back of his head.

"Yeah."

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and a huge _teasing _grin appeared on his face, "What's this Teme? Looks like you're disappointed too." Sasuke on the other hand just looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"And you're not denying it!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his index finger at Sasuke, _more _people started to stare at them. Sasuke also just stared; his faced slightly scrunched up in what we can only assume as a frown, and sighed, "Stop assuming things dobe."

He then started walking again ignoring the stares and whispers as he passed by, Naruto running behind him. The Dobe with too much enthusiasm hanged an arm on Sasuke's shoulder, "So, you finally learned the art of falling in love huh, Sasuke-kun?" his voice in a girly and teasing manner.

Sasuke raised his fist which left Naruto crouching on the sidewalk caressing his injured head; a well-deserved prize for even trying to tease the Uchiha. A well deserved prize, indeed.

* * *

"Just rest it for a while." The doctor firmly said as he handed her a small vial. "I've rubbed some medicine on that. It will ease the pain but of course if you don't follow my instructions that medicine will be of no use."

Sakura thanked the doctor and left the small clinic; immediately riding a passing cab and driving to her second location of the day. In the solitude of the said vehicle, she took the time to stare at her wrist.

_Just rest it for a while. _Great! How is she going to do that? With her work, that is like impossible. And one thing that she hates is relying on others for her needs. But that's just the least of her dilemma; it slowly dawned on her as she stared at the conspicuous bandage.

_What am I gonna say to Anko-san about this?_ She stared horrified at the possibility of releasing the "machine gun". The last time she heard it, she barely left with a sane mind. And as if the cab and the driver are ganging up on her, the yellow vehicle stopped then someone announced, "We're here Ma'am."

Sakura quickly thought of a way to explain things without receiving the dreaded "machine gun" as she stood at the bottom of the limestone steps with her manager at the top, arms akimbo and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Shocking, the way the shoe or the floor can withstand that much force when Sakura could hear the tapping from that distance.

Or was it just her? Never mind.

Sakura begrudgingly climbed and gave her best smile when she reached Anko. Anko on the other hand just stared and questioned, "What were you doing? I called you but-What's that on your arm?"

"Ah. About that, I, uhm, I kinda fell down the stairs." When Anko didn't show any change of expression, Sakura took this as a cue to contnue, "So I went to the doctor this morning." She stared. Again there was no expression. Sakura immediately think that she's safe.

Oh how wrong she was. The moment she thought that, it's the same moment it finally completely sinks in to Anko. The change of expression-from confusion to anger then worried-it was priceless. And funny in some way.

Though Sakura didn't exactly feel like laughing right now, as a matter of fact she feels like blocking her ears. Because here it comes, the dreaded "machine gun".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FELL?" Anko's voice rose a pitch higher.

"Where? When? How? Didn't you promise me that you'll take care of yourself? I left you alone for a few days and this is what happened? I knew leaving you by yourself is not a very good idea. What did that doctor said-

Sakura could only sigh. _It's finally releases, the machine gun. Wait. Where did I get that term again?_

-This is all Shachou's fault! If he hadn't insisted that you start living on your own, this-!"

_Ah! I remember now. It was Shachou. I think it was from the time he was arguing with her and she wouldn't shut up. Like how a machine gun is._ At the thought of that, Sakura inadvertently smiled but before she could wipe it off her face, Anko saw it.

"Do you find something amusing young lady?" Anko pointedly stared at her face as Sakura tried to maintain a straight face, which was kinda hard hard with her boss's face appearing in her mind.

"N-Nothing."

Surely you wouldn't want to hear the whole episode of Sakura being scolded by Anko all the way to the top floor of the building if you want to keep your sane mind. So, as they knocked on the huge mahogany double doors and heard a faint come in, Anko (thankfully) already stopped.

They entered and they were greeted by the form of their boss, face buried on whatever he was doing on his laptop. They walked closer and stood in silence waiting for the higher-up to speak first.

1 minute.

5 minutes.

Then 10 minutes.

Impatience won over Anko as she slammed her hand on the desk taking the attention of the blond man so hooked on whatever he was doing. He looked back at Anko with a flare in those deep azure eyes only to widen in realization.

"Ah! Anko and Sakura-chan, Welcome! Haven't seen you lately." He grinned and opened his arms as if expecting the two of them to run in his arms and hug him. Of course, no one did. Though he already knew that so he proceeded on walking around his desk and ruffling Sakura's hair, earning him a glare from the girl.

85% of the population classified this overly cheery person as brainy, the rest normal. 50% from this 85 classified him in the category of weird, the rest normal. For the win, 100% of them can't deny the fact that he's absolutely handsome.

With his medium-length hair tied in a half ponytail, his long bangs almost hiding one of his soft yet intimidating eyes and that body, ladies of all ages practically faint at the sight of him. With the exceptions of course, like this two characters scowling at him.

"What are you doing Shachou?" Sakura asked as she walked around the table to the laptop.

"Wait Sakura-chan! Don't!"

But before he could do anything else, Sakura reached the electronic object and her eyes widened. She glared at the adult before him. "This is what you've been doing?"

"You ignored us for 10 whole minutes because you're playing this?" Sakura turned around the laptop that showed the pause game of "Plants vs. Zombies". Oh sure, Plants vs. Zombies. That is like the world-wide game that everyone is so addicted. No harm in that right?

...except when you ignored two naturally impatient people just because there was a Zombie Wave coming. Good Luck.

"Ah, Haha. Hey, its fun you know." This grown man sheepishly scratched the back of his head as two ladies throw daggers at him. If only looks could kill, he'll be laying in a bloody pulp right now. Gladly, his secretary knocked on the door and entered the room on his approval. Talk about good timing.

"Deidara-san, Uchiha-san approved in meeting you for lunch. He said he's free at 12:30." The secretary talked in professional voice while looking at her extremely cool PDA that all secretary in this company have.

"Also, here are the files you asked for me to take care of." The secretary finished off and walked away as she was dismissed by Deidara.

The moment those double doors closed, Anko returned to glaring and said, "Of course. Let your secretary do all the work and you'll be playing Plants vs. Zombies." She stared pointedly at the amount of folders, about 15 or something, the woman brought in. Two of this, the boss gave to them.

"Don't be like that. I'm always working you know, you just caught me at the bad time." Deidara leaned on his desk and grinned at the two ladies.

The two sat on one of the sofas in front of the desk and exchanged looks that clearly said, _He's lying._

Deidara sweat dropped as he caught the look, _I'm so trusted by my employees._ And continues using his 'Shachou' voice.

"Well, open the folder."

* * *

"Sasuke. You're not bluffing are you?" Ino asked for the hundredth time that day.

"You're really taking us there right?" Tenten intercepted Sasuke's brisk walk and look at him straight in the eye.

"Stop following then if you don't believe me." The raven-haired teenager sidestepped the grinning girl and continues his walk; at least Hinata is quiet even if he can clearly see excitement mix with doubt in her eyes.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the reception desk on the lobby of a huge building. Polished floors, windows, ornaments, heck even the ballpoint pens of the receptionist are gleaming! But not the "I'm-going-blind" gleaming, more like the "Wow-this-place-is-so-clean-and-organize" type of gleaming.

Well that's A'z B Talent Agency for you. And what the gang was after today was one of the agency's best talents not to mention bringer of millions of dollars.

"Is Uchiha Itachi here?" The female receptionist looks up from her laptop then checks something on her super cool PDA.

"He's here sir, currently at the Studio 6C shooting. Do you have an appointment?"

"Tell him his brother's here." The receptionist nodded then dialed something.

After a minute of talking the woman turned back to him and politely said, "Take the East elevator sir. It will take you faster there."

The teenagers behind Sasuke who was a little too busy admiring the place grinned when they heard what the receptionist said and run to the elevator like a bunch of pre-school kids with a few exceptions of course who with obviously took their precious time walking.

Riding up to the 7th floor most of them were talking excitedly with one another until they opened the doors to Studio 6C. Dumbfounded-ness was an understatement of what they're feeling that time. Everything's so…uhm, busy. People talking on the headphones or on their mobile here and there, actors and actresses changing clothes (Yes, not even using the perfectly usable dressing rooms-kinda hard taking your eyes of them), make up artists and many more their mind couldn't completely processed.

Everything is so fast-paced but Sasuke walked to the eye of the storm as if it doesn't matter and he's completely used to it; his friends following his tails keenly but still looking around the surprisingly huge studio.

They saw Itachi talking to some crew pointing here and there and sometimes rubbing his chin. He clapped his hands and everyone turned to do their…whatever studio crews do.

When he's onyx eyes landed on his annoyed brother, it gleamed much more than those ballpoint pens in the lobby.

"Otouto!" He ruffled his brother's hair, "Glad that you could make it. Though I'm not completely sure why you suddenly want to-."

"It's nothing." Sasuke cut-off his brother and glared, Itachi only arch an eyebrow at the attitude. Then his focus averted to his friends standing beside him. _So that's what it is. So nice otouto._

"Hey there guys. Long time no see." Itachi smiled at the group and they grinned back.

"It's your fault. Every time when we're at your house, you wouldn't answer the door!" Ino pointed an accusing finger in Itachi's direction.

"Yeah! Where have YOU been?" Naruto joined forces with Ino.

"Oh come on you two." He circled an arm on each of the two's shoulder, "I was probably sleeping you know."

"It's been months Itachi-niichan." Hinata grinned at the guy.

"Ahh. Hinata, I'm so happy that you still call me nii-chan," Itachi faked a pout (which looked adorably gorgeous by the way) then pointed to the others, "Those little things never called me that. I can feel so much respect from them."

"We used to call you that, you know." Tenten muttered.

"How could you be so talkative when you're brother is like _that_?" Shikamaru scratched his already unruly hair and stared at Sasuke.

"Don't make me regret bringing you here Shikamaru." Sasuke glared. Hard.

"Well, if you have a boss like mine, you will learn how to loosen up. Really." The older brother laughed whole-heartedly obviously enjoying the moment. It was then that he turned to the last member of the group, the ever silent (AND serious) Hyuuga prodigy.

"I still haven't got you back for last time Neji." Itachi was serious (sort of) as he remembered what happened on their last chess game. An Uchiha hates losing, especially to a Hyuuga. Apparently, their families have been rivals for decades.

"I'm always free." Neji smirked. If Uchiha's are infamous for their glares, the Hyuuga's have their fair share too: their awfully famous for their smirks. **Arrogant **smirk at that.

"What's the current tally?" Naruto whispered close to Hinata's ear slightly making the poor lady blushed.

"30-31, Naruto-kun. Neji in the lead."

"Whoa. Nice going Neji!" Naruto cheered which earned him an Uchiha glare. "Though I'm probably still better than you." Now an Uchiha glare _and_ a Hyuuga glare.

Itachi sighed and retied his hair, "I guess I better give you a tour now huh?"

"A TOUR?" They all asked at the same time, eyes widening in anticipation.

"You didn't tell us there'll be a tour." Tenten asked Sasuke.

"You know now right?" He proceeded walking to the door, expertly avoiding the staffs walking around.

They watched as his back disappeared in the doorway then Itachi shook his head, "I can't believe I used to be like that." He started walking to, almost the same way Sasuke did but suddenly slightly tilted his head.

"Come along now, **kids**. We still have a schedule to accomplish."

The **kids** all glared at his retreating back and followed suit. Still glaring.

* * *

"So, Shachou, you mean this folder contains most of what will be my work for the next few months?" Sakura arched her eyebrow incredulously.

Deidara just nodded and grinned at her.

"That's fine. But, what I don't understand is…Why _**most**_ of them include Subaku No Gaara?"

With Sakura drilling holes in his body, the Shachou couldn't do anything but sheepishly look in another direction and mutter, "Well, I have this little competition with his boss and…you know, I want to prove that…you know, yeah?"

"In short, you set me up Shachou."

"Oh come on. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. I get to prove something and you get more jobs with your, if Anko is not lying, soon-to-be boy-!"

Deidara doubled up as Anko elbowed him in the stomach and smiled innocently (completely unconvincing). As soon as the boss recovered, he and Sakura shared a staring game. Seriously, just plain staring; no glaring, no burning, no drilling, no anything!

They didn't really know how long but like a signal, when the grandfather clock chimed Sakura stood up, "I probably can't do anything about it, so, I'll just accept it…for now." With a final slightly humorous glare she bowed and left the office.

"Anko, your kid is taking this awfully…calm." He turned to the equally shocked manager.

"I know. I was actually expecting her to turn your office over when I read the files." Anko looked around as if the orderliness she's seeing is a dream.

"Did something happen to her the past week?"

Anko shrugged, obviously as clueless as Deidara. Just what is up with Haruno Sakura?

* * *

_Subaku no Gaara huh? _Sakura stared at the ceiling of the dance hall. She was thinking of practicing some dance moves earlier to relax herself but when she noticed that she can't do anything properly without her wrist aching, she took on the liberty of lying on the smooth wooden floor.

"_Oi. Are you serious?" Gaara asked, there is a slight change in his normal tone but Sakura couldn't really be sure._

"_Yup. Completely." She answered happily and sat calmly on one of the stool in the food stand. When she noticed that Gaara was still standing there staring at the small shop, she ushered him with her hand. When he didn't obliged she got up and almost literally drags him to a stool._

_Finally settled down, Sakura ordered for both of them. While waiting for their orders, Sakura humming a tune and Gaara looking, well, uncomfortable, probably the best he could look in his present position. People passing by and also eating at the stand started to sneak glances at them. In reflex action Gaara pulled down his cap lower. He didn't want anyone to know his actually eating at such a place. It might ruin his reputation._

_In Sakura's case, however, she completely ignored the stares or is it that she just doesn't notice them? In any case, she continued to hum to herself. Strangely happy. This ignorance made Gaara stare at her. "What?" she asks, eyebrow raise._

"_Of all the places you could bring me, why here?" Gaara whispered annoyance evident in his usual monotone voice._

"_Why?" Sakura questioned him, clearly confused, "Their ramen is one of the best around here." She grinned at him. Gaara could only sigh at the answer not having the willingness to argue._

_**She's missing the point,**__ he thought __almost__ helplessly, __**what are we gonna do if paparazzi's spotted us? Here?**_

_It was then a two bowls of steaming hot ramen came into view. And his thoughts immediately quit functioning at the savory smell. A middle aged man placed the bowl in front of them. Sakura without giving anyone a chance to interrupt dug in while Gaara took his time to stare at the food before grabbing a pair of chopsticks, snapping it at the middle and slowly indulge himself in all of the glory of the miso ramen by Ichiraku._

"_Tasty." He murmured after a few slurps,__ almost below hearing _level, but immediately regretted it when Sakura responded to him, "Isn't it?"

_He looked away and said, "What? I didn't say anything."_

_Sakura could only blankly stare at him, "Sure you didn't." then continued eating her soup with too much enthusiasm yet with some obvious difficulty. She's too tense and her hand is slightly trembling._

_After a few minutes of heated supper, they left the small stall and walked back to the studio lowering their cap even more in the process. There was silence. It was everything but uncomfortable. To the surprise of both of them, they actually enjoyed each other's company (not that they will acknowledge it out loud or even to themselves). Well, the truth is the truth._

_The scene passing them: people walking past hurrying to their own businesses, street vendors calling the attention of the passersby, teenagers hanging out with their friends in a café, lovers getting all mushy and there was even someone arguing in the middle of the street. It was sort of normal and…relaxing._

_But all of this silent enjoyment ended when they reached their destination. It was time to go back to their hectic lifestyles. As they entered the steel elevators, both of them heaved a sigh and they snapped their head at each other. Sakura giggled at the coincidence while Gaara smirked, almost __**almost**__ a smile._

As the memory of last night flashed so vividly in front of her eyes, she couldn't help but chuckle, "What an idiot." Sakura spread her limbs outward; no one here will care since she's completely alone.

"Hard to believe that actually happened." She closed her eyes and grinned.

"My, my. Laughing _and_ talking while alone?" A smooth, masculine voice teased snapping Sakura out of her stupor.

She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure of a man towering above her. "That's quite a worrying habit you have there Princess."

When the voice finally registered, she sat and stuck her tongue out, "Shut up." Followed by a grin and tackling (hugging) of the man.

"So, you took this time to get out of that suffocating place you called studio huh, Itachi?" Sakura said still grinning as she recovered from the momentum of the tackling (hugging) episode.

"I just have to do something." He ruffled Sakura's hair in a brotherly way, "Speaking of that, you may want to get off before our guests got the wrong idea." He tilted his head over to the group behind.

Before Sakura could utter a word, a loud voice more like voices exclaimed, "YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT YOU KNOW SAKURA HARUNO."

And Sakura could really swear that she broke off in cold sweat at those voices. Oh my God. Why has she never thought about it before? Uchiha Itachi. The very much successful director in showbiz; entered this world at the young age of 17 and on his first year already won innumerable awards not only in the national but also in international and is still continuing the streak.

Darn. Why didn't she figure it out? _Uchiha _Itachi. The former heir of the Uchiha Enterprises and the freaking brother of Sasuke Uchiha. The last name should have been a dead giveaway!

Sakura slowly stood up and Itachi followed, dusting himself off from invisible dirt. Sakura stared at the group mostly staring at her in amazement and give a smile. Turned back to Itachi and tried to look curious. Shucks, she _hope_ she look curious.

"Sakura this is my brother Uchiha Sasuke; his friends Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto ("or Sasuke like to call him dobe," Itachi helpfully whispered in Sakura's ear), Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji ("They're cousins." He added.)."

Sakura only nodded as the older Uchiha pointed at each one giving a friendly smile and wave every now and then. Though the scowl directed on Itachi on some of their faces is far from friendly making Sakura raise her eyebrow in amusement.

Itachi on the other hand ignored the glares and turned to Sakura. "You know, they're your #1 fans." He smirked at the blushing reaction he got from the group.

"Really?" Sakura widened her grin, "Thanks!" _Though I kinda already knew that._

She couldn't help but look at Sasuke as if asking 'Even you?' and Sasuke somehow understood the look when they lock their gazes and mumbled something about not grouping him with them.

The group went on asking Sakura questions, well, actually Ino, Naruto, Tenten and even Hinata did all the asking while the remaining boys did all the looking bored as hell thing. At least Neji had decency to look at them and pretend to listen unlike the other two who were slouching at the wall as if it's their first love that they never want leave.

For the most part, Itachi chuckled at the antics while scanning the CD that Sakura was listening to earlier. When his phone rang he had a silent conversation then stood up from his crouching position and called out, "Sakura, are you busy?"

"Not really." She smiled shyly scratching the back of her head, "Actually, Itachi, I'm kinda hiding from Anko-san." At this statement Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow intrigued by the statement.

"No. I didn't get into some kind of trouble." She glared at the director who only smirked, "I just don't feel like working right now."

"In that case I have the perfect opportunity for you," Itachi chuckled, "You see, Deidara just called me saying that I better be at our meeting place in 10 mins."

"And?" At this point everyone was arching their eyebrow at Itachi who completely ignored every action.

"I'll leave them up to you." With that said he left the room leaving Sakura dumbfounded, "What?"

"He wants you to babysit us while we're here." Shikamaru kindly filled out the blanks in Sakura's thoughts earning a sigh from the rosette.

"You don't have to if you don't want." Naruto said.

"W-We can just leave." Hinata added.

"Nah. It's fine." Sakura shook her good hand in front of her face, "Like Itachi said it's better this way. At least I won't get in trouble for lazing around."

With a smile she turned and started walking out of the door turning off everything in the process. "So what were you guys and Itachi doing?"

"Touring." They all answered simultaneously.

At that word, Sakura stopped dead and laughed so loud it might actually reach the other end of the hallway, "Seriously? I can't see Itachi touring anybody." They all stared at her as if she was an alien in disguise.

"Yeah, he might have improved his social skills since he first came here but he still totally sucks." Sasuke commented not looking at Sakura.

"You said it. Being an introvert that he is, I bet he still hasn't brought you to the best place in this building!" At that statement they all stared at Sakura curiously.

They followed her as she almost skipped her way to the elevator. When they got in, Sakura couldn't help congratulating herself, _You're doing quite good Sakura. Keep it up._

But it looks like it's a little early for that since Ino offhandedly stated, "You know Sakura-san, you remind me of a friend who just transferred to our school."

Sakura tensed and her palm went cold.

"Ah! You are kinda alike and your name's too!" Naruto smiled brightly at Sakura not noticing the sudden change on her complexion.

"R-Really?" Sakura smiled, trying not to look nervous. "Who i-is she?" _Stop stuttering dammit!_

"Her name's Kazuki Sakura." Neji glanced at her. Sakura couldn't help but gulped at the stare and let out a weak, "Oh."

"She's really nice. It's too bad though that she can't come today." Tenten sighed.

_What?_ Sakura thought as she whipped her head, shocked.

"Well, we t-tried to contact her but we c-can't" Hinata looked kinda sad at that statement.

"She probably doesn't want to hang-out with us since she's been pretty busy." Shikamaru tiredly look at the digital numbers flashing above the metal doors.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji answered simultaneously resulting to a glaring contest.

At the same time as those metal door opened Sakura shouted, "NOOO!" Everyone stared at her including the people waiting outside the doors. _Oh no!_ She apologized and started walking across the ground floor.

"I-I m-mean," She breathe trying to calm herself down, "Th-That can't be right, right?"

They just stared at her waiting for her to continue. And she did, trying to explain Sakura Kazuki's situation in the 3rd person way.

"You see, I haven't been with you for almost an hour yet I already know that you guys are good people." She smiled as she looks back at the dumfounded people behind her. "So that girl must have been truly busy so you shouldn't doubt her."

"What could possibly a highschool girl be so busy about except school?" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah! And I'm certain that she didn't have any clubs yet." Tenten added feeling more depressed by the second.

"Well, she just moved so probably moving matters or something." Sakura laughed, "Come on guys! We're near." And with that, she continued walking at the said location. _At least they look convinced._

* * *

Sasuke doesn't feel right. In fact, there's this inkling in his stomach that is telling him that something is not right and it's making him irritable. Plus the fact that he's quite sure that it has something to do with the pink-haired girl who is joking with his friends is not helping.

He's quite certain too that he's not the only one. He stole a glance at the Hyuuga beside him staring at the said girl. _Hyuuga has been staring at the girl. He must think something is up too. Unless, _he couldn't help but smirk at his next train of thought, _he fell immediately inlove with her._

"Oi. Teme! What are you smirking about?" The Dobe annoyingly asked directing everyone's attention to him.

"None of your business." He answered cockily sipping his ice-cold coffee.

And like he predicted, that ticked Naruto off, "Well, it isn't! But you've been quiet since we got here and then you just suddenly smirked. It's weird!"

The here the Dobe was talking about was a restaurant at the ground floor and surprisingly it's nothing fancy and high-class like what he would expect for a place like this. You can't blame him really. The shining shimmering stuffs at the lobby raised his hopes up. Actually, the place is weird beyond measure.

It was high-ceilinged made up of glass arranged in an intricate manner, and from the ceiling hanged plants, vines of different kind and also birds in different poses; one was getting all lovey-dovey with another while there was this biggest one in a flying stance. There were also huge trees and realistic looking animal statues on the ground like a puma crouching to pounce from a handmade cliff at the side. the whole place was jungle themed.

And you know what the weird part was? The waiters and waitresses were dressed in a way George in a jungle dressed. It was truly a sight to see and what's more is that this Haruno girl informed them that the theme changed every week; an expression of their Boss's Art.

Oh! Sasuke can truly see Art here…The Art of Wasting Money. Is this what billionaires do when they don't have anything to spend at? Sasuke could only sigh at the thought.

Going back to the issue at hand, Naruto was getting pissed at Sasuke's lack of response and it's certainly amusing the raven haired boy more.

Naruto retured to talking to the so-called Princess and every time Sasuke stared at her, the feeling on his stomach returned and something knocking on the back of his mind. And he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"What's up with you Uchiha?" Why do people enjoy it so much to disturb him when he's thinking?

"What?" Sasuke glared at Neji who without a second thought glared back.

"You've been glaring and giving looks like that to Haruno-san this entire time." And Sasuke doesn't want to know what looks he's been talking about.

"Why do you care?" He smirked, "You have fallen for her or something?"

"Of course not." Neji's glare on Sasuke intensified wanting to wipe that smirk of his face so bad, "I'm not that shallow." And of course, they went in their never ending glaring competition.

"Hmph. Yeah right. You've been staring at her since we left the elevator."

"Something just tells me that something's not right about her." _So we've been thinking the same thing after all?_

"This is probably the first time you've met her," Sasuke simply stared at him wanting to confirm his suspicions, "How can you be so sure about that?"

At this point, Neji smirk and resumed drinking his beverage, "That is for me to keep Uchiha."

Ohh, how bad Sasuke wanted to kick him right now. Really. He chose to drop the conversation _now_? Stupid Hyuuga. But Sasuke is not the type to beg for an answer. He wants to drop it, fine. Screw him.

So, Sasuke settled for glaring at the unaware Shikamaru who only turned and raised him an eyebrow.

* * *

"What is this about Shachou?" Gaara slammed his hand with a folder on his Shachou's desk at the main office.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" The handsome porcelain skin man sitting on a black comfy swivel chair look up after he was rudely interrupted by his stupid talent who is by the way glaring daggers at him right now.

"What I meant is this." Gaara pushed the folder forward and stood up straight obviously waiting for an explanation.

The man just stared at the label-ess folder not even bothering to open it, "Ah." He looked up again meeting Gaara's gaze with an empty one, "So?"

Gaara was close to losing it so thank God, Temari took the initiative to lay a hand on his shoulder which at least somehow calmed him down. But still continued drilling holes to the sitting red haired.

"Sasori, he wants to know why you did that to his schedule."

Sasori just chucked and stood up from his seat straightening out the nonexistent wrinkles on his suit. He proceeded on leaning on the windshield that occupies a wall on his huge office and smirked teasingly at the annoyed actor.

In simple language of fangirls, Suna no Sasori is drop-dead gorgeous. With those untamed red hair falling limply around his face paired with those deep gray eyes, a lean body that most men his age would die for and a perfect posture that even the best ballet dancers would envy; he gained the ability to stop time for any lucky woman who set their eyes on him and control them like a mindless puppets.

"I don't see any problem in it." He shrugged pissing the already pissed Actor in front of him.

"I tell you what's the problem then Shachou," he bagan after taking a few deep breaths trying to get a gripped on his temper, "You cancelled some of my work on the next few months and after scanning those crap (he pointed at the folder on the desk), I found out that most of my **new** projects are with _Haruno Sakura_?" He growled completely not comprehending what the hell is happening.

"Ahh. You see," Sasori slightly smiled, not bothering to hide the fact that he's amused to no end, "I got a lot of requests for the joint project of you two and I figured that this could be a good chance for you, you know." The smile is still there and its annoying the hell out of Gaara. Smiles are supposed to be nice, why in seven hells is that one so annoying?

"We haven't worked together before even once except for that magazine photoshoot…which is not even released yet and the charity concert coming in a month." Gaara gritted his teeth.

Certainly his Boss didn't think he's stupid and will actually buy that lame excuse.

"I have nothing else to say since that's the truth." He turned his back on both employees and Gaara was sure as heck holding back not to strangle his Boss. What happened to being calm and indifferent? Good thing Temari is keeping a tight hold on his shoulder.

"And I don't get what you're being mad about," Sasori tilted his head slightly to look back at Gaara that damn smirk on his face, "Haruno Sakura already accepted."

It seems like time stood still, Gaara stop trembling (from anger, of course) and actually freeze in place. Temari sneak a peek on his brother slightly worried.

"She…accepted?" Skepticism clearly stated on his voice.

"Yes. And if Deidara is telling the truth she didn't even throw a tantrum like you're doing right now." Even if his back is facing him. Gaara could clearly hear the snicker on Sasori's voice.

Everything was quiet for a moment and was broken only by the knock on the door, "Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama is on the line." Secretaries really do have great timing, don't they?

"Okay." Sasori said moving to pick-up the phone on the desk, "So? Will you accept?" He turned back to Gaara looking at him with wide eyes.

When he regained his composure, he turned and muttered, "Whatever."

Gaara vaguely heard his Shaichou said, "I'll take that as a yes." as he exited the room and headed to the elevator, which is luckily already opened since some employee is getting off.

Once inside, he leaned his head on the side wall and sighed, "She actually…accepted."

* * *

**Okay. I know I suck big time when it comes to updating schedule. I mean, I update every so many months and it's still not satisfying. I'm sorry D: I practically have no valid excuse since the lateness of this is all thanks to Laziness Disease. But please bear with me. **

**Btw, I know I kinda made a lot of mistakes here like Itachi's OOCness and I'm not even completely sure if that's Sasori's eye color, internet said it's pinkish gray or something but I want to stick with one color so I chose gray. ;DD And Plants vs. Zombies. Come on don't blame me guys! When I wrote that part that game was still quite famous and I don't want to change it now. Lol.**

**You're pained writer,**

**Ellishia**


	6. Chapter 6: A Trip to Insanityhood

**Chapter 6:**

**A Trip to Insanity-hood**

* * *

It's Tuesday. Exactly two days has passed since the gang's encounter with Haruno Sakura. The moment they stepped inside the classroom on the Monday morning, they already started telling their _journey_ as they would like to call it…

But why, oh why, are they still talking about that? Sitting at homeroom, listening to them talking about how beautiful, awesome, _sexy_ she is…Sakura never felt more speechless in her entire life.

"You really missed a lot Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed sadly for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah! It's like a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Ino slammed her hands on Sakura's desk making the girl back off slightly.

"I don't think I would be able to go even if you did call." Her friends merely stared at her.

"Tsk. You're always busy Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms like a deprived kid.

"How about today?" Tenten cheerfully inserted. Sakura sadly shook her head. She really can't. She has a meeting today with the producers.

"Tomorrow?" Hinata asked. Sakura thought for a moment her schedule for the next day. Crap. She can't. She'll have a recording tomorrow since the music producer encountered some difficulties with the current sound tracks. Plus, she'll be guesting in a night show. Also, her oh-so lovable _and _hardworking boss wanted to talk to her about something.

She's really excited; she loves and enjoys her work after all. But after seeing their reaction when she shook her head, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You know what," Sasuke said after a minute, his phone flipped open, "Why don't you just give us your number?"

Surprisingly enough, Neji agreed with him as he too, took out his phone and stared boredly at her. Everyone cheered up at this so Sakura was left with no choice but to yield as she too took out her phone.

* * *

In a span of an hour, Sakura never thought that she could hate something so intensely. Biology has never been her favourite subject. But this…_Darn it. Darn it. Darn it. _Sakura chanted at her mind as she stared at the questions on the paper. _I can't believe I forgot._ She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to remember the lesson the other day. Everything is a bit fuzzy on her mind; she could only remember the hellish rehearsal that happened yesterday…Wait. There it is. The answer!

She wrote quickly but when she read the next one, another sigh escape her mouth. _How could I stupidly forget there's a test today?_

"Sighing and glaring at the paper won't do you any good." Sakura turned at her _lab partner _and could only sigh again. Look at him! He was with her yesterday but he's pen is practically skidding through the paper! How could he balance everything? And can someone **please** wipe that arrogant smirk on his arrogant face?

"Kazuki-san, is something the matter?" Orochimaru-sensei hissed from beside her.

"N-No-Nothing, sensei." She could feel the hairs on her neck stood up.

"You were staring at Subaku-san." He smirked. And Sakura faintly heard a snort beside her. Ugh. She could just kill Gaara right now. She was about to politely respond when her ears picked up something.

"What a fangirl."

"How cunning."

"First the guys, now Gaara-kun."

So, she's a fangirl now. Her image is getting better and better. Peachy.

When she remained silent, Orochimaru-sensei (bastard) walked away while smiling that creepy smile of his, "Focus on your work. Ogle next time." He did not-she was not ogling for goodness sake! Of course, he just had to misunderstand her glaring to her infamous partner!

…Then she heard it again, a faint chuckle this time. She sharply turned to her side and glared seething at Gaara who was still answering the test _pretending _to be innocent. Ha. Like she will fall for that cheap acting.

A few minutes later, everyone was passing their paper when Orochimaru-sensei approached her with a bundle of files on his hand, "As a punishment for earlier, bring this to the faculty room." He then left her staring at it on the lab table.

_Such a slave driver. He reminds me of some people._

She picked up the files and found that majority of the class has left. The girls also told her earlier that they'll be going first since they don't want to be late for their next class. Again. She giggled at the memory when they told her what their teacher did to them the day when they _asked_ Sasuke to _guide _her and end up being late.

"_He was evil Sakura! Evil I'm telling you!" Ino cried out. Faked tears where brimming on her eyes._

"_What kind of teacher would ask their students to run the whole hour just because they were a little bit late?" Tenten violently shook her shoulders trying to get her point across._

_Sakura turned to Hinata waiting for what the girl will do. She just smiled weakly and drank continuously at the water bottle._

"_Noisy." Neji smoothed out his already straightened hair._

"_Will you guys shut up?" Shikamaru glared at the girls. What mistake they just did. It was now their turn to be harassed._

Sakura giggled again as she remember the face of the guys-and then she trip. The files on her hand flying off. Isn't this nice? Apparently, Sakura is a tad clumsier than she could remember. She tried to stand up from her knees but was pushed…this time landing on her sprained wrist. Ugh.

She doubled over in pain and was holding back a scream and tears. She slowly looks up but was roughly slapped that she fell on her back. However, it was long enough for her to see the culprit. Surprise, surprise. It was Karin and her crone Ami. She'll bet her whole earnings that they're also the one who pushed her during the stairs incident.

Sakura sat glaring at their feet, she just couldn't take her eyes off them. Oh God. Orochimaru's going to kill her. They're stepping on the freaking files!

"You're not only a bitch, but a slut too." Someone said. She doesn't really care who. Does it make a difference if she knew?

"First Sasuke-kun, now Gaara-kun too?" The feet were drawing closer, while walking on the files! "You don't know a threat when you receive one don't you?" A foot rose from the rubble. Are they seriously going to kick her? She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little, _Please don't. Bastard-sensei won't be the only one after my throat but also Shaichou and Anko-san._

She felt a change in the wind direction. Oh my God, they're readying to kick her.

"Isn't the slap enough Karin?" Somebody voiced out.

Pure Silence.

Even with close eyes, Sakura could almost feel the foot on her face. She really have to thank that person who spoke.

She faintly heard a gasp. Was that also a whimper?

Then…running footsteps? Was it a teacher who saw them?

…She's lucky or what.

"You should've just run." His tone irritated her.

As if she was a knucklehead who didn't even thought of running away when the situation calls for it. Well, what would he know? He was not the one whose arm is throbbing nor was he the one who's going to be killed by Bastard-sensei if she lost the files.

She dared to open her eyes to glare at what she (shamefully) calls her savior. But who would figure out that Uchiha Sasuke would be standing there looming over her.

…And why is he staring at her like that. A few more minutes of staring and a few raised brows, he started scanning the floor as if looking for something. When he disappeared behind her, Sakura took the time to look at her injury. She couldn't figure out if it's okay or not because of the bandage but it most definitely feels like not. If Anko find out about this, she better get ready for her funeral.

Sasuke suddenly appeared and crouched in front of her holding…glasses? She feels around her face and yup, those are definitely hers. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully as she wiped the lenses and gently placed them on her nose.

As if not hearing her gratitude, he started picking up the files on the floor and Sakura stood up to help him, in a lot slower pace than him though.

"Is this usual occurrence here?"

A snort is the only response she received. Is a snort, chuckle, smirk the famous response nowadays? Is it possible to sue whoever made that trend?

When everything seems to be collected she made a move to heave the papers from the floor but Sasuke beat her to it. He turned around and started walking to the faculty room. Sakura could only stare at his back, too stunned to move. Who would've thought that Uchiha Sasuke could be a gentleman?

"Are you gonna walk or not?" He slightly tilted his head to look at her. And didn't she also learn not to judge him by his actions?

"Ah. Y-Yeah." When she caught up with his relatively slow pace she smiled, "Thanks again."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before grunting and walking faster. _What's his problem?_

* * *

Sasuke closed the door to the faculty and started walking to their English class. It was quiet except for the tap of their shoes on the tiles. He glances at Sakura, she was clutching on her wrist and her jaw was set. It must hurt like hell. He sighed as he continued to silently observe her from the corner of his eyes. When they asked about the injury earlier she said it was nothing and brushed it off but apparently with the way she's acting right now, it's not _nothing._

And that fall probably didn't help the matter. How could someone be so stupid as to not see the foot so clearly sticking out in front of her? She's going to have worse than sprained wrist if that doesn't receive any medical attention immediately. She did have that check by a doctor right? Of course, how could she not? Does she plan on ruining her wrist?

He stopped at an intersection of hallways.

But with that bandaged covering her wrist he couldn't be sure as to what degree the injury is. He's might not be a doctor but he know some stuffs. He walked to the other hallway and when he heard no one following him, he slightly turned and glared at the girl.

"But class is the other way," Is she missing a brain cell or two? He backtracked and grabbed her hand, almost completely dragging her.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she began to match his pace, his hand still tightly holding hers.

Can't she just keep quiet and follow him obediently like most people? Sasuke suddenly stopped at that thought. "Sasuke?" Sakura peek at his face when she almost bumped at the guy.

Sasuke suddenly smirked; _Tsk. I forgot that she's not like most people._ Most people won't have the guts to glower at him the way she's doing right now. He slightly looked at her frowning face then continued walking.

He stopped again and the girl this time really did run into him. He ignored the annoyed grumble from her and gently opened the door. The infirmary is free from any human presence as far as he could see.

"Did you hurt yourself or something?" She asked looking at him from head to toe.

Sasuke bit back a glare. This girl is officially an idiot. The only one he ever knew _this_ stupid is the Dobe, "Sit."

This time Sakura did without question as she watched Sasuke look around looking for what she assumed to be the first aid kit.

"Give me your hand." She did. "**The bandaged one.**" Sasuke growled between teeth. How stupid could she get? What injury will he treat in a completely fine hand? Idiot.

He carefully took off the bandages and scrutinized her injury. Well, it was swelling alright but it will be fine. Looks like she really did brought it to some doctor. He put a small amount of ointment and gently massaged her wrist; the feeling of her warm skin over his cold one is something that he found strangely comforting.

"Does it hurt?" He stared directly at her emerald eyes that he honestly found nice when not covered by those thick glasses. He pressed hard just for the heck of it. Nothing.

Second press. Still nothing.

Third press. A flinch. Sasuke watched, he's starting to enjoy this.

Fourth press. She exploded.

"Are you trying to be annoying?" She exclaimed, kicked his shins and he doubled over, clutching the pained area. A groan escapes his lips as he look up. Sakura is currently drilling holes on him, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. See? What did he say about her not being like most people?

His groan turned into chuckle which then surprisingly turned into a full fledge laughing fit as he sat right up and throw his head back. Sakura simply stared at him, not knowing what to think of the situation. If you were her, what would you do if you saw _the _Uchiha Sasuke laughing his guts out because of something you would rather not know?

"A-Are you s-sane?" At her question, Sasuke stopped for a moment before he started laughing again. Harder this time. Even he didn't know what he was laughing about. Maybe he was indeed turning insane like the girl obviously implied.

When Sakura made a move to get out of the room, Sasuke's hand shot up and grabbed her small one, "We're not done yet." He _grinned_ at her. Yup! It's official. He's a goner because the normal Sasuke do _not _do grinning.

He pulled Sakura down and made himself busy by gently massaging her injury. Seeing him smirk every now and then, Sakura really think Sasuke is losing it and she definitely doesn't want to be within the area when that happened.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Sasuke firmly asked, "I'll press hard if you don't."

"Just try." Sakura glared.

Sasuke smirked at the dare and he clutched her wrist making Sakura scream, "If you're not gonna treat it then let go!"

"Shut up." Sasuke put some more ointment on before bandaging her wrist up again. After finishing his work, he still didn't let go and stared at her. Sakura stared back waiting for his next action. _What is he planning?_

As Sakura gazed at Sasuke she couldn't help but notice the things she hadn't before. His deep obsidian orbs seems to be shining, his nose that's neither flat nor tall, his long lashes that create shadows on his skin, or those thin lips that suit his face structure so perfectly. Why hasn't she notice them before…or more like since when did he become this handsome?

"Could I get you two something?" Someone voiced out from the doorway. Both of them jumped up and stood straight. The nurse was carrying some sort of medicine and a glass of water. Her gaze transferred from Sasuke to her then back again, "Well?"

"Uh-Uhm, Well we were-."

"She hurt her wrist so I brought her here." Sasuke droned out, "But it's fine already so it's nothing." The nurse x-rayed Sakura with merely her eyes then softly said, "Well dear, just rest it and it will heal eventually."

"Ha-Hai." She bowed and Sasuke without a care to the world swiftly went out of the room.

It's not that he didn't care if she will follow or not, he knew she will. They are after all in the same class. He just need some time to think about _what the hell happened back there?_ It was like some invisible forced trapped them. Some forced that didn't allow him to take his eyes off her.

* * *

"Neh, neh. Sakura-chan, I heard you and Sasuke-teme were late for English today." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, straddling the chair in front of Sakura, "What were you two _doing_?"

Sakura incredulously stared at the blonde. So, he kept quiet about this issue during Math and Lunch so he could get the alone time of harassing her _now _thinking that she would tell him something different.

"What do you want to hear?" She leaned her head on her palm.

"That you two did something incredible and nasty and the infirmary is just the rendezvous point." He narrated, his eyes gleaming.

"You know Naruto, Sasuke and I did something incredible and extremely nasty your eyes will gouge out. The talk about the infirmary-."

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, "You two were making ou-." Before he could even complete the sentence, Sakura karate chop his head making him bend the abused thing between his legs. Hey, maybe this is why he's an idiot most of the time. His brain cells get damaged every time someone hit him. Hmm. Indeed, nice theory.

"Don't make stories dammit." She pokes his head with the butt of her pencil.

"But-but you said-!"

"I was joking."

Naruto showed a fake hurt slash shock expression and placed a dramatic hand on his heart, "Sakura-chan…how could you-?"

"Uzumaki! Get back to your seat." Ibiki-sensei hollered from across the room, "Class is about to start."

Shivers run down everyone's body and the students immediately scrambled to their seats before they get notice by Terror-sensei. Naruto is unfortunately ways far from his seat which made him the center of Terror-sensei's attention, "How many years does it have to take you to go to your seat?"

Sakura kinda pity Naruto now, he just have to receive the full-powered yell that even rival Tsunade-dono's and Anko-san's and his seat just had to be in front of the class.

"Page 226. Renaissance." Ibiki-sensei turned and wrote something on the board using his surprisingly neat handwriting. It was also at that moment that he noticed Naruto slumped on his desk. Again.

"No textbook Uzumaki? Want to stand outside?" He glared at the poor boy that flinched and sunk lower on his chair. Yeah, Sakura pity Naruto now. Real big.

She turned to Hinata sitting beside her. The girl was staring at Naruto looking completely worried; eyebrows all scrunched up. She was even craning her neck to see the poor guy who has sunk lower and lower on his chair. She smiled and gently patted Hinata on her back, "He'll be okay. He's Naruto after all."

The girl blushed tenfold and played with her fingers, "Uh-Uhm." Debating on what to say, Hinata settled with a smile, "Yo-You're right. I'm sure he'll be fine."

She focused on taking notes but Sakura could clearly see her sneaking glances at the blonde every now and then. Sakura smiled at this little action and busied herself with reading the chapter assigned to them, _Geez. Love is in the air for these two._ She giggled.

"Something's the matter Kazuki?" Ibiki-sensei roared. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"No-Nothing sensei, everything's fine." _How good is his hearing?_

* * *

Gym was next. Sakura was changing to her gym uniform when a whistle blew on the other room. Shit. She's late. She hurriedly closed the locker and proceeded to the gym. Not like it matters, she's forever excuse during gym but she still wants to keep her punctuality record. She made Anko wrote this letter saying that she can't sweat or anything like that due to some illness.

It was hard forcing her manager into the deal but was finally convince when Sakura pulled out the trump card, **What will happen if your little Sakura got hurt during Gym? You know how clumsy I could get.**

So, here she is, Indian sitting on the bench watching her classmates play volleyball. She likes volleyball but she can't possibly play, _Geeks usually sits out Gym right? _

In daze, Sakura barely noticed when someone sat beside her. After all, who would actually sit beside _her_? She long ago accepted the fact that sadly no one wants to be her friend the moment she was friends with the gang besides she knew no one in this class…except…she swiftly whipped her head…

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly at the red head boy beside her.

"Sitting." He continued watching the game in front with too much interest.

Sakura suspiciously glance at him for one last time before turning to the game again. For the past few days she'd known him, there's _always _a hidden agenda with his actions. So, he can't be merely _sitting _now, can he?

Dive. Toss. Spike. Score. Serve. Receive. Receive. Score. Serve. Foul. Serve. Okay. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned back to him to see him smirking at her, _What is he smirking at?_

"What are you up to?" Narrowing her eyes for emphasis.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've known you long enough to know that you're up to something."

"You talk like we've known each other longer than the day I transferred." There was pure curiosity on his voice that Sakura mentally slapped her forehead._ I shouldn't have said that._

"W-Well, we've been together since then." She tried to cover up, "I mean you're in my every class and partner in almost everything." She said in between teeth. _I __**know **__you're behind this Anko-san._

"Don't hate it so much." She whipped her head when he said this, "It's not fun for me too. Seeing your bespectacled face wherever I go."

She growled and clenched her fist; nearing the end of her patience. Why is she so irritated when he's the one who said that? Prick.

"Looking back on it, maybe you have some secret crush on me." _What did he just said?_

The nerve of this guy. Was this person so wide awake when God showered the humanity with self-confidence that he doesn't even have shame anymore? Just where on earth does he have the basis for his speculations?

"I mean like you said, you're in my every class. Partner in everything and even have my locker next to yours." He grinned at Sakura, "For all I know, you're the director behind the scenes."

Sakura could only gawk at him. Wow. Can she say that she is absolutely floored with what he said, more like falsely accused? She knew he's smart and talented and everything, but she never knew that he's _this _self-centered.

"What?" He even has the guts to look so innocent, "Did I say something wrong?"

She only glowered at him like she never did in her entire life. He raised his brows for a second but the look was suddenly wipe out of his face. Okay. Maybe she's not expecting him to be easily intimidated by her measly geeky self but she certainly didn't expect him to chortle. Just what on earth is funny enough that is worth chortling about?

"So, you're mad now?" He tried and failed on controlling himself, "Are you gonna kick me like you did with the Uchiha?"

At that moment, all her anger was suddenly drained and is it even possible that her blood too? It was as if some mechanism was unknowingly plugged in her body. Did he seriously mean what he said-No way. Seriously.

"Oi. Don't faint on me now." He continuously snapped his fingers in front of her until she blinked, "I know I'm drop dead gorgeous and everything but it's kinda weird seeing someone faint on you."

She scowled at him and shooed his hand away, "In your dreams."

He only laughed as though it was completely unbelievable, "_Really?_" What's wrong with his tone? "Really, really?" And why is he edging closer? Oh God.

"Yes." Sakura bravely stated even though his face is merely a few decimetre far. That's when they engaged on a vicious staring contest but when he seems to be going in for the kill Sakura averted her face and watches the new batch of players play. He seems to find her action extremely funny…since he's chuckling all over the place!

Did someone just hand out free tickets to Insanity-hood and she missed it?

…Not that she's complaining or anything.

But it seems that Gaara and Sasuke got the first-class ones.

"A-Anyways, what rumors did you hear?" She glanced sideways at him who was still by the way shamelessly laughing while clutching his stomach.

"Rumors?" He grinned when he (finally) got a hold of the thing we called self-control, "I was there."

"_What_?" She snapped her head to him but immediately stared forward again. **He is still so close! Dammit.** He's so close that his knees are almost completely resting on hers. Does he know what personal space is?

"I was there, sleeping actually. Until I heard you shout." He laughed, "Good thing I was awake enough to see you kick him!"

Images of her strangling him in her head are dying to come in reality and if he didn't shut up immediately, Gai-sensei might need to call 911.

"And the good part is that," He unceremoniously slung his arm on her shoulder forcing her to look at him while he whispered in her ear, "I clearly see the two of you almost kissing."

She roughly pushed him back also slapping his slung arm in the process. Some people are really only alive because it's illegal to murder them. The proof of that is this annoying person sitting next to her.

"Who would've thought that guy's type is like you." He teased through gritted teeth. Gaara has no idea but somehow that guy getting ahead of him at something was immensely annoying on his part. He knew, from the moment that he laid eyes on the undeniably handsome guy that Sasuke was going to be his rival.

He was on par with that guy if he must say but he absolutely cannot believe that the Uchiha possibly liking this girl was such a big hit on his ego that he also wants to compete for her. What's wrong with him? He doesn't remember himself being this…low.

What's more is that the girl is keeping quiet as if she wants Sasuke to like her. Not even denying it. And what the hell is up with that blush? That just pissed him even more.

He saw her bandaged hand and without even realizing it, he voiced out, "Your bandaged hand. Give it."

Sakura looked utterly confused at the sudden request ahemorderahem, "Why?"

"Just give it." She looks suspicious at first but as if trying out her luck, she slowly hand it to him.

Gaara handled it gently like it was such a delicate thing that might crumple to pieces on the very small movement, quite opposite of what she thought he would do. She find it rather touching.

But when he brought out a permanent marker and started scribbling on her bandage, "Are you out of your freaking mind?" She couldn't simply tug her arm or else she'll be the one hurt but she just couldn't let him write anything he wants on _her_ body, even if it's just on the bandage. "Cut it out." She gave a light tug and he surprisingly immediately let go.

"You just have to ruin it don't you?" He looks slightly annoyed. What's his right to be annoyed? It's not like it's his arm that was vandalized with-

"You!" She gasped as she saw what he wrote, "What possessed you to _signed_ me?" She looked incredulously at him. How could she, Haruno Sakura, have this guy, Subaku Gaara's, signature on her like a die-hard fan? Embarrassing much.

"Souvenir?"

She was about to retort back but thought better of it and contented herself at stracing and glaring at the impression on her bandage wanting nothing more but to tear it off. Too bad she has to wait until she gets home to change the thing. Ugh.

"Hey." She nudges his ribs harder than needed, "What are you even doing sitting this subject out?" She watched him as he rubbed his side and playfully glared at her as if saying, _What will you do if this god-like bod gets damaged?_ Oh. She could already imagine him saying that.

"What d'you mean?" He asked as he leaned out on his arms, winking at the group of girls waving at him. Said girls were also by the way giving Sakura dirty looks

"I duuno. Guys like you are supposedly out there playing."

"Ah. You see," He grinned while looking around making sure no one's within earshot, "Having a manager and talent company has its perks you know."

Sakura turned to him wide eyes, mouth agape. Did she just seriously hear that? Gaara laughed at her reaction and even though how much she tried to contain it, she soon joined him in laughing their guts out. _What do you know, great minds really do think alike._

* * *

After a day at school, she's now sitting at a board meeting with the producers of the upcoming charity concert. That goes to say that Gaara is also here in the same room along with other stars included in the production. And just a side note, there's this rising female starlet that has been frowning her way every now and then. What is her problem?

Sakura sighed. She just couldn't focus on what they're talking about and even care less with that starlet. Her mind is overloaded. And tired. She gets even more somber thinking about the pile of homeworks needing her attention.

She knew that she needed to deal with this time management issue sooner or later, but she didn't expect to experience it this early. She's only been going to school for almost two weeks! Drinking from the water bottle she tried to relaxed her mind. And it's sure as hell not working.

She noticed Gaara smirking and snorting at her from across the table and she mouthed 'what?' but was wholeheartedly ignored by the actor. Is something on her face? Could it be that his trip to Insanity-hood is not yet over or did he asked for another round trip?

"Okay. Should we have a little break first?" The Director asked and he received a murmur of agreement among the occupants. Everyone stood up and went out of the room simultaneously.

Sakura on the other hand stretched then excused herself from Anko and made a trip to the bathroom to wash her face and to wake her consciousness up. Staring at her reflection and slapping herself, she wondered what it has to take to be awake enough for the next part. She seriously can't continue to work like this.

She trudges out the bathroom in a daze so she almost squealed when she felt something cold on her cheek. Turning around she gritted out, "Gaara."

"Yo." He held out a canned drink in front of her face, "This will wake you up."

Sakura reluctantly took the drink, "Thanks." It was cold coffee that is usually found in the vending machines in this building. She opened it with a pop and sipped it slowly, "This taste good."

"Don't think too much about it." He leaned backwards on a wall, propping his foot on it and drinking something to similar to Sakura's, "It makes me sleepy watching you look so sleepy and unfocused."

_He did it for himself._ She grinned as she brushed a lock out of her eyes, _He's really Gaara. What do you expect?_

She turned her gaze back to him and was surprised to see him all tensed up intensely trying to peer at something. There are only a few things which can catch Gaara's attention. What is he so focused on? She followed the gaze and blanched. No way. He saw it. He clearly saw it.

"Is that my signature on your bandage?"

* * *

**Author's Nonsense:**

**Sooooo, been a while guys. :) What happened to updating at least once a month? It all went down the drain apparently. I know, I know that this chapter is beyond unsatisfactory. I'm just…I don't even know what on earth is wrong with me. Except for the usual laziness. That's like a given already. x]**

**But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's mainly about the heroine's character in school. I'm really trying to portray Gaara as someone who is full of himself, easy going and likes to play around. While Sasuke as someone…well, Sasuke. You know the usual cold-hearted we're all so used to but I'm thinking about some soft side for him. Like earlier, we found out that Sasuke is capable of caring for other's well-being (or is it just Sakura's? Who knows.) I have a few ideas for his soft sode, but your opinion in the matter will be able to help too. You might have noticed (or not) that Sasuke is usually the one who breaks awkward silences between the gang and in his own way tries to cheer them up.**

**If you didn't notice that, oh my God. I have to work on it more.**

**Personal thing: it might not concern you guys but I just want to say this, I'm finally a Senior student! Yeas! So happy *u***

**Oh yeah. Don't forget to check out the blog for my stories. It's on my profile. :D**

**You're happy writer,**

**Ellishia**


End file.
